Dwarrowdam Warrior
by xXDragonAgeQueenXx
Summary: Nell wants to join them on the quest, but Fili and Kili are against it. After they finally give in see what happens as the three travel with friends and family to reclaim a homeland and hopefully survive the obstacles they must face Fili X OC X Kili
1. Convincing Them

Fingers ran through black tresses as Nell let out a heavy sigh. Her hand came to rest on her smooth cheek, which was odd since she was a dwarf, but her family never cared that she had no beard like the other dwarrowdams. With another heavy sigh, she steeled her gaze. She wasn't backing down anytime soon. Nell had been arguing with the two in front of her for over an hour. She wanted to join them on their quest. It pained her to think of being left at home never knowing if they were alive or safe, if they were eating enough, where they were. She couldn't do it; the mere thought of being separated from them caused a physical pain in her chest.

Every since they had met as children they had been inseparable. It wasn't strange to find her sword training with them, or running through the woods. They often pulled pranks on the other dwarves together. At night when it was time for them to head home they would cry until their parents gave in and let her stay at their house or them at hers. Eventually instead of trying to seperate them they were just asked which house they would be staying at. They had been dubbed the tricky three. You never saw one without the other two. As they grew they realized the reason they were so close was she was their one, their soulmate. She was always supposed to be with them; love them, take care of them, and them her. However they were now telling her they would be going on a journey, a dangerous one at that, and they didn't want her coming.

Nell was a fighter just like they were. She knew how to wield a sword and fire a bow. Plus she had some skills in healing. Having her along would be helpful. They didn't see it that way. All they saw was her being in danger. Like telling her there would be danger was going to make her want to stay home; she was too protective for that. There was no way she was going to sit at home like some delicate flower that couldn't defend herself while they went off and possibly died. No, she was going. Wild horses wouldn't be able to stop her from joining them.

Dark green eyes met with blue as she locked gazes with her fair haired husband. "I'm going whether you like it or not and that's final," her tone held no room for argument. Nell knew that wouldn't be enough to actually stop the argument as dwarves were known for their stubbornness and her husbands were no different. Her own stubbornness matched theirs and this argument could go on for sometime unless she found a way to outsmart them.

"You're not going," they said at the same time. It wasn't odd for them to do this. Sometimes you would catch the three of them talking at once. It was what happened when people grew up together and spent almost every waking moment together.

Nell stood to her full height of four foot ten trying to look intimidating. "And just how do you two think you're going to stop me?" She quirked a brow and crossed her arms. "Unless you plan to tie me up and leave me and just hope someone finds me before I starve to death you have no choice, but to let me go." She told them matter-of-factly. They looked to each other and then back to her. Neither could find a way to argue against her last point, but they both tried. They opened and closed their mouths multiple times looking like fish out of water.

With a smirk Nell turned away from them and began heading toward the bedroom to pack her bag. As far as she was concerned she had just won the argument. She grabbed her pack and began shoving clothes, a whetstone, herbs, oils, spare cloth, and a blanket inside. She wanted to be prepared for anything they may encounter. Just as she was putting her last tunic inside a hand landed on her shoulder.

"Fine you can come. But you get to be the one to tell Thorin why you're there." Hazel eyes twinkled with mischief as Nell let out a groan. She loved Thorin like a father. He was a brave, strong, noble dwarf whom she had always looked up to. And while he supported her in everything she did, she knew he wouldn't be happy with her tagging along. Not because she couldn't defend herself and not because she was female. Simply because he was overprotective when it came to her.

Nell had lost her parents when she was young. Her mother had died from some type of illness when she was a babe and just before she entered her teenage years she had lost her father in the same mine collapse that had killed many other dwarves. That was when Thorin had taken her in and raised her like family. It was because of this that she knew he wouldn't be happy about her joining. She just hoped he wouldn't send her home. He was her king and if he ordered it she would obey.

"Didn't think about that did you?" The brunette in front of her asked. Nell's only reply was to stick her tongue out at him. A deep laugh erupted from his chest that resonated around the bedroom. "No obviously I didn't," Nell replied. That wasn't going to stop her though. She threw her last tunic in the bag and tied it up. "Alright so when do we leave?" She wanted to get on the road as soon as possible. The quicker they reached the Shire the sooner she could convince Thorin.

"I'm guessing the threat of Thorin didn't work?" a voice from the doorway came.

"Unfortunately not brother," was the reply.

"I love Thorin and I respect him, but if you think for one second the threat of him will stop me from coming you are both wrong. I love you and I'm not being separated from you." I looked between them as they had a silent conversation. Something they did often. And while she normally knew what was going on between them, this time Nell was at a loss.

"Well, Kili it looks like our wife is coming with us." Fili shook his head with a sigh and began packing his own bag. Kili shrugged knowing they had lost and began getting his own things ready. They would be leaving first thing in the morning and they had already wasted enough time arguing when they should have been packing. In truth they weren't angry they had lost the argument. They didn't like the idea of being away from Nell either, but they loved her and wanted her safe. That was why they had tried to keep her at home. Now they would just have to do their best to keep her safe on the road.


	2. Best Part Of Arguing

Nell had finished her packing sat her bag by the front door and rejoined her husbands in their bedroom. Taking a seat on the bed she rested her left hand in her right, pushed her thumb into her mouth and looked up at them with sultry eyes. Now that their argument was over and they had given in to her desire to come with them she felt they deserved something in return, a treat of sorts. After all she had no idea when they would get the chance to be alone again, or if they would get a chance at all. If this was to be their last night together for the foreseeable future she wanted it to be memorable.

Fili was the first one to notice the look on Nell's face. Having just finished packing his bag he looked up. Seeing the lust and love burn in her eyes had his breath hitching. He sat his bag on the floor and moved toward her slowly, like a lion hunting his prey. And that was exactly what he was, her majestic lion and she was the prey he wanted to devour. His need for her consumed him as he took her hands from her mouth and pressed his lips to hers in a scorching kiss. He buried his hand in her dark hair tugging lightly earning a soft moan. Fili's lips turned up in a smug grin and he did it again. He loved being able to elicit such sounds from her.

Kili, hearing the moan, looked up and as soon as he did desire coursed through his veins. His packing was forgotten as he climbed on the bed behind Nell. Callused fingers played with the hem of her tunic lightly pressing into the flesh on her hips. Soft lips attached to the side of her neck, nibbling. He trailed up pressing a kiss to just under her earlobe and another moan left her. This one louder than the one his brother had caused.

Nell felt herself melting under their touch. She may fight, argue, and disagree with them, but in the bedroom she was theirs to do with as they pleased. Anytime they touched her she felt on fire, a burning desire consumed her body and soul. A flame she was all too willing to let burn her if it meant she got to be with them; be with her soulmates in that sweet, sweet bliss. As Fili devoured her lips and Kili attacked her neck she reached out grabbing Fili's tunic and pulling him as close as she could. She wanted to feel every part of him pressed up against her. To have his smell, his touch embedded in her skin.

Kili smirked hearing her soft whimpers and grabbed the edge of her tunic pulling it up. Fili broke the kiss long enough for the cloth to be discarded somewhere in the room. "By Mahal, you are gorgeous, Gimlelul," Fili whispered as her upper body came into view. He cupped her right breast in his hand teasing the nipple with the pad of his thumb. His eyes locked with hers. Her pupils were so lust-blown he could barely see the color of her irises . "We'll take care of you don't worry." Fili pressed his lips to hers once again as his fingers continued to tease her nipple.

As Fili teased one breast, Kili reached around Nell to tease the other. He pinched the rock hard pebble and rolled it forcing a groan from deep within her. "That's is sweetheart let it out." Kili loved the sounds she made and the fact she never held back. She was very vocal in letting them know just how good they made her feel. Nell couldn't take the kisses, the teasing touches anymore, she needed one of them in her and she needed it now. "Please," she begged as she pulled away to look into Fili's eyes.

Fili ran his thumb over her kiss swollen lips. "Patience, you must have patience." Nell sucked the digit into her mouth and twirled her tongue around it causing the lion prince to growl. It was her turn to smirk, but that didn't last long as Kili slipped his hand into her trousers and over her clit. A gasp left her and she let her head fall back against his shoulder. "Is this what you wanted?" he asked. All Nell could do was nod her head as Kili pushed one finger past her entrance. She was soaking wet allowing him to easily push another finger inside. Knowing just how she liked things he curled his fingers up and flicked them against that sweet spot inside.

Fili had stood up as his brother pleasured their wife and rid himself of his clothes. His cock was hard and leaking precum as he gave it a few strokes. He enjoyed the flushed look on Nell's cheeks, how her chest rose and fell with her ragged breaths. It was all so tantalizing. He moved forward and with a simple look to Kili, Nell was on her back and her trousers gone. Her head rested in the dark haired prince's lap and she looked up at him with half-lidded eyes. Kili gently brushed her hair away and discarded his own clothes letting her face rest next to his erect member.

Nell licked her lips before reaching up to grab Kili and wrap her sinful lips around him. He groaned and closed his eyes. As she teased his cock with her mouth he reached down to play with her breasts. Her eyes drifted close as she enjoyed pleasuring him, but in the next moment they flew open. Fili had wrapped his lips around her clit while pushing two fingers inside her. The only thing muffling her sounds of delight were Kili's cock buried in her throat. Both dwarves were so skilled in pleasuring her, knowing how to work her body and bring her to the edge that it wasn't surprising she already felt that familiar pressure building.

A whimper reverberated down Kili's cock as she drew closer and closer to the edge. He let out a hiss and tugged on her hair. Fili expertly moved his fingers in and out of her hot, wet entrance while his tongue danced across her clit in a familiar way. He loved how she tasted, so sweet and heady at the same time. One of his favorite things was having her cum on his wicked tongue. Kili moved making it easier for Nell to take his cock and giving him a better view of Fili bringing her the pleasure she so desperately desired.

"Make her cum, brother." Kili gripped the bedsheets tight as Fili began moving his fingers faster and sucking on her clit causing her to suck on his cock even harder. The new pace was all it took. Nell tumbled over the edge into oblivion. Warmth spread through her veins faster than a fire through a forest. Fili's fingers were clenched tight in her folds as she gave in and let pleasure take her. He continued moving them, working her through her orgasm and when she finally stopped trembling he removed his hand from between her legs and trailed kisses up her body.

Working like a well oiled machine, the brothers swiftly and smoothly switched places. Kili was close to his own orgasm and he didn't want to cum anywhere, but inside her sweet folds. Fili grabbed the back of her head and eased his cock past her lips wanting her to suck him much like she had been sucking Kili only moments ago. As his cock slipped into her mouth, Kili's slipped into her sex. As he bottomed out he grabbed her hips and began thrusting slowly into her. He moaned at how good she felt wrapped around him. Nell felt so perfect as if she was made for him, which as his one she was.

Fili rocked his hips loving how deep Nell could take his thick cock in her throat. His eyes stayed on her face seeing pleasure dance through her eyes as Kili thrusted into her with reckless abandon. He was so close it wouldn't take much to send him careening into his own orgasm. Knowing this, she squeezed her walls around him and rocked her hips in time with his thrusts. A few seconds later Kili came with a groan. He stayed above her trying to catch his breath and sweat glistening on his brow. Pulling out he rolled to the side, but he wasn't done with her yet. Using his deft fingers he toyed with her clit until she spiraled into a second orgasm.

After Nell came back down from the immense pleasure Fili moved her hair from her face and began thrusting into her mouth desperate for his own release. She hollowed her cheeks sucking hard as she took as much of him as she could into her mouth. Wanting him to feel as good as her and Kili, she reached up and began fondling his balls just the way he enjoyed. With a roar he spilled his seed down her throat and watched as she swallowed it all with a smile. He let go of her hair before moving away from the bed. Nell and Kili watched him go knowing what he was doing.

Seconds later Fili returned with two warm cloths and a cup of water. He handed a cloth to Kili to clean up with and the cup of water to Nell. She took small sips before sitting it on the end table. As she did so Fili cleaned her up. He then climbed back into the bed. Nell laid her head on his chest, rested a leg between his and wrapped her arm around his waist. She looked up at him lovingly as Kili slid in behind her, his chest pressed to her back and a hand resting on her waist. "I love you two," she whispered softly.

"I love you too, Gimlelul," Fili whispered back.

"As do I, amrâlimê," Kili muttered.

 **Translations:** Gimlelul- my brightest star

amrâlimê- my love


	3. Meeting The Hobbit

Nell, Fili, and Kili hummed a soft tune as they rode closer to the Shire, to Hobbiton, and the little hobbit known as Bilbo Baggins. She wasn't sure why Gandalf had chosen a hobbit to be their burglar or why he had chosen this specific hobbit, but she trusted the wizard's judgment. If he thought a hobbit was their best chance at getting the Arkenstone, at restoring Thorin to his throne, and getting them their homeland back then so be it. She would meet the hobbit and she would befriend him. Being kind was second nature to her, just like being protective. Did Nell enjoy playing pranks and having a good laugh? Of course she did just look at who she was married to. But that didn't mean she wouldn't be kind.

Nell could remember when she was young, her father and her visiting the other dwarves of Ered Luin and giving them the blankets and cloaks she had sewn. Bryn had taught her how to sew and knit when he wasn't working in the mines. Of course she would pick up another trade as she grew older, but at the time making things from cloth, wool, and fur was all she knew how to do. When she asked her father why they were giving the items away he told her that being kind, doing something for someone without expecting something in return, watching someone's eyes light up with joy was a much richer reward. It was something that stuck with her.

That was why Nell swore to herself that she would be kind to Mr.Baggins and become his friend. If they were to travel together for an unknown amount of time, she didn't want the poor hobbit to feel left out and like he didn't belong. She knew the others would give him a hard enough time as it was. "What do you think he will be like, Nell?" Kili asked. Nell shrugged her shoulders. "I'm assuming he'll be a small fellow, and gentle." More than that she had no way of knowing.

Fili let out a sigh. "Of course he'll be little and gentle, he's a hobbit, but is he going to be brave and capable of doing what we ask of him?" He wondered out loud. Nell wished she had the answer, but she didn't. "We'll just have to wait and see," she replied just as they reached the borders of the Shire. From here they would walk to Hobbiton where they would meet the others in Bilbo's hobbit hole.

The tricky three walked up to Bilbo's house. Nell smiled seeing the little green, round door. It was so tiny and adorable. She stood in between Fili and Kili slightly in front of them and knocked on the door. As soon as it opened Nell spotted the little hobbit and couldn't help thinking he was the cutest little thing ever, but she kept that thought to herself. It would be rude to say such things to someone she had just met.

"Fili."

"Kili."

"And Nell."

"At your service." The three of them said at the same time bowing together. It was so perfect one would think they had had practiced it. "You must be Mr. Boggins," Kili said with a child like grin. The one that always made Nell's heart flutter.

"You can't come in you've come to the wrong house." Bilbo tried to slam the door closed, but it didn't work as Kili's foot was in the way and stopped him. "Has it been cancelled?" The dark haired prince asked. "No one told us," Fili added after sharing a look with his brother and their wife. This just caused the little hobbit to stare at them completely confused.

"Canc...no nothing's been cancelled," Bilbo told them at a complete loss of what was going on. "Well that's a relief," Kili said pushing the door open and letting himself into Bag End. Fili followed as did Nell. She smiled at Bilbo trying to be friendly. She could tell he was already becoming overwhelmed.

"Be careful with these I just had them sharpened." Fili began laying all his assorted weapons into poor Bilbo's arms. "Oh dear give me those." Nell grabbed the blades not wanting the hobbit to harm himself on the sharp edges. "Nice. This place you do it yourself?" Kili asked as he started wiping his boots on what looked like a chest. Nell shook her head and gave him a pointed look, almost like a mother scolding a child. Kili knew better than to do things like that.

Bilbo quickly became upset seeing what Kili was doing. "It's been in the family for generations and could you please not do that, that's my mother's glory box." He was very unhappy with all the dwarves now in his home. The only one that seemed tolerable was Nell as she had tried to help him and even given the dark haired one a scathing look for his lack of manners. "I'm really sorry about them. Sometimes they act before thinking and well Kili, bless his heart can be quite silly," Nell apologized.

However before Bilbo could respond Dwalin came walking into the entryway; he had already shown up and introduced himself to the small man. "Come on lads give us a hand," the tattooed dwarf grabbed Kili causing him to smile. "Mr. Dwalin." Kili walked with the older dwarf to help move a table and as they neared Balin, Dwalin's older brother who had showed up to Bag End shortly after him, he spoke up, "If we don't move this we'll never get everyone in."

Bilbo paled. "Everyone? How many of you are there?" Nell frowned. It would seem that Bilbo wasn't just flustered, he had no idea what was going on. "Did no one tell you anything?" She let out a sigh, "That doesn't really surprise me, but I promise Bilbo everything will be alright in the end." She promised herself that she would make sure they straightened up any mess they made and that his home was left as neat as it had been before they showed up.

Just as they finished their short conversation the doorbell rang again. This time when Bilbo opened the door a tangle of eight dwarves fell in leaving Gandalf standing behind them. Bilbo narrowed his eyes at the wizard and let out a sigh. He should have known he was behind this mess, all these unknown, uninvited guests. "Gandalf," he said with a clipped tone.

Now that all the dwarves were there, they began raiding the pantry sitting out all sorts of food on the long table. Nell sat beside Kili, the seat next to her open for Fili who was currently walking over the table passing out ale. "I can't say I'm surprised. You lot are a bunch of rowdy boys when you get together." Nell shook her head and took the mug offered to her as Kili smacked his brother for almost stepping in his plate. "It's part of the reason you love us," Fili said plopping down next to her. She let out a chuckle and nodded causing both her husbands to kiss her on the cheek.

Bilbo watched the exchange between the three with curiosity and confusion, but it quickly went away as he once again became worried about the state of his house. What made it worse was when Ori walked up to him and politely asked him what to do with his plate. Because the next thing the hobbit knew his dishes were being tossed around.Hearing knives and forks clash together he looked at the dwarves still at the table. "C-C-Can you not do that, you'll blunt them." He was very concerned for his mother's pottery and his silverware.

"Oohh, you hear that lads and lady, he says we'll blunt the knives," Bofur spoke up a playful look in his eyes and a grin upon his lips.

 _Blunt the knives, bend the forks_ _Smash the bottles and burn the corks_ _Chip the glasses and crack the plates_ _That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_ _Cut the cloth, tread on the fat_ _Leave the bones on the bedroom mat_ _Pour the milk on the pantry floor_ _Splash the wine on every door!_ _Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl_ _Pound them up with a thumping pole_ _When you're finished if they are whole_ _Send them down the hall to roll!_ _That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

All the dishes were now stacked neatly on the table, Bilbo was staring at them completely surprised as all the dwarves stood there laughing. He hadn't expected them to do such a thing, but he could admit he was happy with this turn of events.

A loud knock at the door stopped the laughter. "He is here," Gandalf said with an ominous tone. Nell gulped down the last of her ale. She knew who he was and she was very nervous about how this encounter was going to go.


	4. Thorin Is Here

Nell stood back partially hidden by the other dwarves. It wasn't that she feared Thorin or that she didn't want to see him. On the contrary she was trying to figure out how to word her argument. Because if there was one thing she knew it was how stubborn Thorin could be. It would truly take a great argument to convince him to let her come and not order her back to Ered Luin. And she refused to let that happen. So as Bilbo answered the door she kept to the shadows.

Thorin looked up at the grey wizard. "Ah Gandalf I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way twice, wouldn't have found it at all if it wasn't for that mark on the door." He took his cloak off and hung it up next to the others.

"Mark? There is no mark on that door it was painted a week ago," Bilbo exclaimed. He wasn't very happy at the prospect of his door being messed with. Not in the least bit. Gandalf let out an exasperated sigh. "There is a mark I put it there myself, now let me introduce the leader of our company...Thorin Oakenshield." He looked to the dwarf he was introducing.

Nell could see the scrutinizing look Thorin gave Bilbo from where she stood. "So this is the hobbit." He circled around him looking him up and down. "Tell me Mr. Baggins have you done much fighting?" Nell rolled her eyes that was a pointless question. "Pardon?" asked Bilbo. "Axe or sword? What's your weapon of choice?" Thorin came to stand in front of Bilbo and looked down at him.

"Well I do have some skills at conkers if you must know, but...I fail to see why that's relevant." Bilbo had started out so strong in his answer and then just deflated. "I figured as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar." Thorin looked to the company with a small smile causing them all to laugh. All, but Nell that is. She bristled up as he teased poor Bilbo. No she didn't think he was fit to fight alongside them nor did she think he could defend himself, but after all the dirty looks and snide comments people had sent toward them she felt the hobbit deserved better treatment.

Everyone moved back to the table they had been eating at previously. Nell took her spot between Fili and Kili and looked to Thorin. So far he hadn't noticed she was there, which she was grateful for as she hadn't exactly figured out what to say to him. "What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?" asked Balin. Thorin nodded his head. "Aye convoys from all seven kingdoms," he replied. "And what did the dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?" Dwalin questioned.

Thorin let out a heavy sigh. "They will not come. They say this quest is ours and ours alone." Nell felt her shoulders slump; she had hoped that their kin would join them. "You're going on a quest?" The Hobbit spoke up. This prompted Gandalf to ask for more light as he pulled out a map and unfolded it. "The lonely mountain," Bilbo said as he looked over the map. Gloin then spoke up saying his brother Oin had read the portents. It was now time for the reign of the beast to end.

Of course when Bilbo asked what beast Bofur had to make a show of it. "That would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne firebreather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks. Extremely fond of precious metals." All of this caused Nell to roll her eyes. They weren't supposed to be scaring Bilbo. They were supposed to be convincing him to come with them.

"Yes I know what a dragon is." Bilbo could be very sassy when he wanted, causing Nell to smile. She was beginning to like the hobbit quite a bit, but then little Ori spoke up. He was such a sweet little thing and Nell loved him like a little brother despite him being older than her, but he really had no place to talk of not being afraid or shoving dwarvish iron anywhere; he didn't even have a weapon. All he had was a slingshot.

Of course in the next moment Nell was finally pointed out to Thorin. "The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us, but we number just fourteen and not fourteen of the best nor brightest." While everyone else began making comments about not being dim, Thorin scanned the group and when his eyes landed on her she could see the anger burning in them, the promise that they would speak momentarily. It was very clear in those dark blue depths that he wasn't happy with Nell for being there. A sigh left her, but she kept her head held high. If she backed down now, showed any amount of weakness she knew she would be going home.

Fili spoke up taking the attention of his wife, his voice full of pride. "We may be few in number, but we're fighters, all of us to the last dwarf." He slammed his hand down on the table. "And you forget we have a wizard in our company, Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time," Kili added to his brothers argument. Nell looked to the wizard in question and seeing the look on his face wasn't so sure about that statement. Of course this only started another argument as everyone tried to find out the number of dragons he had killed. Nell assumed it was zero.

Thorin stopped the arguing standing up and yelling, "Shazra." His tone was commanding and all the dwarves stopped yelling. "If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumors have began to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor? Du bekar, du bekar." His speech was moving. Nell felt pride swell within her and the urge to fight reared its head. She could not let Thorin send her back, not now.

A little while later after Bilbo had passed out thanks to Bofur talking about death by Smaug and declined being their burglar, Thorin found Nell. He had already spoken to Balin about the quest and now he was ready to tear into Nell. "Just what in Durin's name do you think you are doing? Why aren't you back in Ered Luin? I can't believe Fili and Kili let you come here." His voice was filled with anger. "This quest is too dangerous you shouldn't be here." He was beyond furious that his nephews hadn't stopped her from coming. "You really think they didn't try to stop me? Trust me they did, but as you can see it didn't work," Nell informed him. Thorin narrowed his eyes. "They clearly didn't try hard enough." He felt they should have done more to stop her. "I have just as much right to help take back that mountain as any dwarf here," She replied.

Thorin stepped closer to her trying to to intimidate her with his size and his status. Neither would work. She was used to people towering over her and having grown up around Thorin, plus being married to princes his status didn't bother her either. "No you do not. You are a princess. You're place is at home with Dis waiting on word from us. Not being reckless, acting fearless, trying to join a quest you have no business joining." Thorin's tone had dropped, but his voice had somehow gotten louder. He was not pleased with how she kept arguing with him.

A small snarl left Nell. "I maybe a princess, but I am a warrior first Thorin and you know this. You helped train me along with Dwalin," her voice turned soft, "And I'm not fearless Thorin. I am very much afraid, but warriors...heroes they aren't fearless. They're brave. Bravery requires fear, and fear is born of loving something enough that its loss would break you." She looked to her husbands who were talking and laughing quietly together. "I can't lose them Thorin. I can't sit back and wait not knowing if they are alive or dead, not knowing if you are alive or dead. The three of you hold my heart, my husbands, my loves, the other halves to my soul and you the father I needed," Nell's voice cracked as she spoke. She wasn't even looking to be the hero in stories told by others. Nell just wanted to be the hero of her own story, her husbands' story if need be, and one day her children's stories.

A heavy sigh left Thorin. Was he happy with her coming? Not at all. He would never be happy with the idea of her being in danger, but even he couldn't deny she had a point. He had trained her and she was a warrior. It would be wrong to make her sit at home and wonder if her husbands lived. And if they died while she could have done something to prevent it, he knew that would break her even more. "Fine you can come, but you stick with them or me or Dwalin do you understand?" He asked. Nell threw her arms around him in a tight hug. "Thank you, Thorin." Relief flooded through her the moment he agreed. "I said do you understand?" He asked again. She nodded her head again. "I understand," She replied.


	5. Cliffside Stories

Dwarves love a good bet; who's the better fighter, who's the better craftsman, who can eat more, even what color socks someone is wearing. That's why it came as no surprise to Nell when the company decided to start placing bets on whether Bilbo would show up or not. She, of course bet that he would. Something deep inside her told her that Bilbo would surprise them all. That little hobbit was going to come on this quest and prove to everyone just what he was made of. So when she heard shouts of wait coming toward her she stopped her pony, Moonlight, and waited on him to catch up. Fili and Kili stuck their tongues out at her as they now had to cover her watch because they hadn't bet gold.

Fili looked from Bilbo to Nell with furrowed brows. "He seems a nice enough fellow, but I don't understand why you have so much faith in him." As far as he was concerned the hobbit didn't deserve as much trust as she was giving him. "Call it woman's intuition," she replied with a smile. It wasn't the first time she had fed the princes that line and it probably wouldn't be the last. Of course when Bilbo started going on about how they had to turn around because he had forgotten his handkerchief they both looked at her as if to say 'woman's intuition huh?' Nell gave them both pointed looks. She didn't like the fact they were questioning her, even if they did have a good reason to.

That night they made camp on a cliffside. Nell sat in between Fili's legs her back pressed to his chest as he leaned against the rock face turned toward his brother; her feet in Kili's lap who was facing outward toward the camp. It was comfortable enough and she found it relaxing. Sitting there cuddled up with her husbands Nell watches as Bilbo goes over to his pony and try to secretly feed her an apple. Her smile drops as she hears a screech in the distance. She knows what it is and she isn't afraid, but she doesn't like the sound.

Bilbo moves closer to Nell and the princes. "What was that?" His voice was full of fear. "Orcs," Kili tells him. "Orcs?" The hobbit questioned causing Thorin who was sleeping close by to jerk awake. "Throat-cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there. The lone-lands are crawling with them," Fili explains causing Bilbo to pale. Nell looked up at Fili and glanced to Kili as he started right where his brother left off, "They strike in the wee small hours when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams. Just lots of blood." His tone was one someone used to tell a scary story to children.

And it had done the trick as Bilbo looked petrified. Both Fili and Kili started laughing. Even Nell let out a soft laugh. "You shouldn't give him such a hard time," she playfully scolded them. Of course Thorin had to ruin the fun. "You think that's funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?" His voice was filled with anger as he stared the three down. "We didn't mean anything by it," Kili replied his face looking like that of a kicked puppy. "No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world," Thorin said as he walked toward the cliff's edge. That made the princes pout even more. Nell was about to say something to Thorin, defend her husbands, but Balin walked up to them and leaned against their little outcropping.

"Don't mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs," he told them. Fili looked toward his uncle with furrowed brows as Kili raised his head to look at Thorin curiously. "After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror, tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first. Moria had been taken by legions of orcs led by the most vile of all their race; Azog the Defiler. The giant Gundabad orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin," he continued the tale. Nell's head jerked up and she looked to Balin.

The line of Durin, that was her family; Fili, Kili, Thorin. Fear gripped her heart for some reason and the story wasn't even over. "He began by beheading the king. Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing. Taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us. That is when I saw him," Balin looked toward Thorin who was facing away from everyone, "A young dwarf prince facing down the pale orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe. His armor rent, wielding nothing, but an oaken branch as a shield. Azog the Defiler learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied and drove the orcs back. And our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast nor song that night for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived. And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow. There is one I could call king."

As Balin finished the tale Thorin turned back around and saw the whole company was looking at him with even more respect than they had before. He nodded his head in acknowledgement and started walking back toward the campfire. "And the pale orc? What happened to him?" Bilbo asked curiously. All eyes were on Thorin as he replied, "He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago." Nell had just barely managed to catch the look between Balin and Gandalf that told her that might not be true. Her blood ran cold.

With a heavy sigh Nell stood up. She kissed both Fili and Kili and then went over to a spot where she could be alone to think. Reaching up she twirled the braid at her right temple. Her father had put it there after she lost her mother. It was a braid in remembrance of her family. And when she had lost her father as well, Thorin added a second bead to that same braid. It was his way of telling her that she may have lost one family, but she had gained another. Now she was worried that she might lose her second family as well. She didn't want to lose Fili, Kili, Thorin, or any of the others. They all meant so much to her.

She sensed Bilbo's presence more than heard him approach. "You can sit next to me I promise not to bite." Nell looked up at him with a smile. "Unless you ask of course, but Fili and Kili might get jealous." Bilbo let out a soft laugh and took a seat next to to her. "That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. Not to pry or anything, but what exactly is going on between the three of you?" He asked. Nell's eyes shined with love as she looked back at the two dwarves in question. "No worries. I'm sure it seems a bit odd to you. Truth is I'm married to both of them. You see us dwarves have what you call a one, a soulmate as it were. Someone we have an instant connection with. We want to love them, protect them, always be with them, make them happy. They hold a piece of your heart and soul and you hold a piece of theirs. I got lucky and ended up with two. Of course when we were children we didn't know that's what it was. We just thought we were the best of friends. We were too young to know what was really going on.

"We grew up together, laughing, playing, defending one another. You see Kili and I aren't like other dwarves. Neither of us have a beard. Yes he has some scruff, but it isn't much. It never bothered me that he didn't as it didn't bother him or his brother that I didn't. But some of the other dwarves picked on us for it. And while Kili got hurt, Fili and I got mad. We've always been the protectors and we always will be. But that's how our odd little family works," Nell finished explaining. Bilbo patted her leg and smiled up at her. He didn't find her lack of beard strange nor did he find the fact she was married to two dwarves, brothers no less, strange either. "I think that's very romantic and I also think it's noble of you to want to protect your family. It's why you came isn't it." It was more a statement than a question, but Nell nodded her head anyway.

Bilbo gave her another pat. "Then I have no doubt they will come out of this safely." Nell appreciated his kind words and she prayed to Mahal they were true, but she still felt that cold tendril of fear wrap around her heart. She would do what she must to protect her family. "I hope you're right Bilbo, I hope you're right." But even she had no way of knowing.

And if Nell had to lay down her own life to protect Fili, Kili, and Thorin...then that was exactly what she would do.


	6. Oh Goody Trolls

Nell normally liked rain storms. They soothed her as she relaxed inside with a good book and a cup of tea, or as she sat next to a fire sewing and knitting, she even enjoyed lazy sex with her husbands on those days. She just loved the way the earth smelled after a good washing, as if everything was wiped clean and the world could start anew. Today was not like that however. No, today she was soaked clear to the bone and cold even with the extra cloak Kili had given her. She wanted nothing more than for the rain to stop and the sun to come out. And she wasn't the only one in the company who was unhappy about the rain.

"Here Mr.Gandalf can't you do something about this deluge?" Dori spoke up.

Gandalf let out a heavy sigh. "It is raining master dwarf and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world you should find yourself another wizard."

Nell let out a huff. "We'll just get right on that. Not like we're on an important quest or anything," she muttered. The cold nasty weather had put her in a fowl mood; one she didn't see herself coming out of anytime soon. "It'll be alright amrâlimê. Well make camp soon enough and Fee and I will warm you up," Kili promised. That did make her smile softly. "That we will. You'll be nice and toasty soon enough," Fili added. If Nell could she would have kissed them right then. "I do like the sound of that." Promises of cuddles with her husbands put her in a slightly better mood.

As did little Bilbo a few moments later. After Gandalf finished telling him about Radagast the brown, Bilbo asked, "And is he a great wizard or is he more like you?" Nell couldn't hold the snicker back that left her. Oh how sassy that hobbit was! She truly enjoyed having him along on the quest. He certainly made things interesting. Of course this happy mood that Fili, Kili, and Bilbo had put her in didn't get to last for long. Although now the sun was out and she was able to take off her soaked clothes and hang them near the fire, her husbands were put to watching the ponies by a very grumpy Thorin.

She let out a grumble and sat next to the fire with her arms crossed. Ori came over and joined her looking at her with a small smile. "I know you would rather be with Fili and Kili, but I thought I'd keep you company and bring you this." He handed her a knitted quilt which she wrapped around her shoulders. "I like your company just as well. And thank you for the quilt." She sat there talking to Ori about knitting patterns and some of the beautiful sights they had seen so far. But when Bofur asked Bilbo to take food to Fili and Kili she jumped up to join him. She'd use any excuse to see her husbands.

Of course even that went wrong. Nell decided that Mahal just had it out for her today; that had to be it. There was no other reason for the streak of bad luck today had brought. For as they joined Fili and Kili neither of them looked to her or Bilbo. "What's the matter?" Bilbo asked.

"We're supposed to be looking after the ponies." Kili didn't even bother looking toward Bilbo.

"Only we've encountered a slight problem." Fili added finally looking at Bilbo and Nell. She really didn't like the sound of that.

"We had 16," said Kili

"Now there's 14," Fili finished

"Daisy and Bungo are missing," Kili informed them as the four began walking through the little group of ponies. Nell let out a groan. "Yep, today can not get any worse." Of course she had no idea how wrong she was, things were about to get much worse. And she would hate herself for jinxing all of them. "Well that's not good. Ha ha." Bilbo stated the obvious making Nell look at him as if to say, 'Ya think?' They then noticed the uprooted tree and Nell was beginning to wonder just how well the princes had been watching the ponies that something large enough to uproot trees had came in and stolen two of them.

"And that is not good at all. Shouldn't we tell Thorin?" Bilbo asked. Nell looked at him and shook her head. "Nope, nope. Definitely not." He was in a bad enough mood as it was. No need to make it worse. "Uh, no. Let's not worry him," Fili quickly agreed. "As our official burglar we thought you might like to look into it," he added as he looked to Bilbo. Nell looked between the two quickly. "Wait, what?" She wasn't entirely sure that was a good idea.

Bilbo looked at them curiously. "Well uh. Look, something big uprooted these trees." He pointed toward them still holding the bowls of stew for some strange reason. "That was our thinking," Kili told him. "Something very big and possibly quite dangerous." He moved closer to the tree and Fili. Nell stood on the other side next to Kili and looked down at him. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" She whispered to him worried about her little friend. "Of course and he needs to start proving himself if Thorin is to ever accept him," he replied. Nell let out a sigh. "Fine, but if something happens I'm blaming you two." Kili just gave her his most dazzling smile at that.

"Hey," Fili whispered. Why was he whispering? Nell wondered. "There's a light," he told them answering her thoughts. That made her heart plummet. Perhaps she had spoke too soon earlier. He waved them closer and they stayed low coming to rest behind a log as they stared toward the light. "What is it?" Bilbo asked. Even from here they could hear the grunting and laughing. "Trolls," Kili answered before him, Fili, and Nell jumped over the log and rushed forward wanting to get a closer look. Bilbo followed moments later still carrying the bowls of stew. Nell lifted her hands up and said, "Why?" As she looked at the bowls. Bilbo looked at them and shrugged. "Didn't think we should leave food behind."

One of the trolls walked by carrying two more of the ponies. Yep, things just got worse. "He's got Myrtle and Minty. I think they're gonna eat them. We have to do something," Bilbo's tone was rushed, but determined. Kili looked up at him from where he was squatted. "Yes, you should," he said. He stood up and moved behind Bilbo. "Mountain Trolls are slow and stupid, and you're small, they'll never see you." Bilbo began arguing right away not that Nell blamed him. Even she was giving Kili a pointed look from her place next to Fili. "It's perfectly safe. We'll be right behind you." Fili then grabbed one bowl of stew while Kili grabbed the other. "If you run into trouble, hoot twice like a barn owl and once like a brown owl." With that they grabbed Nell and pulled her away with them.

Nell crossed her arms and stared them both down. "This isn't going to end well. I doubt he knows how to even hoot like an owl. You two are so ridiculous sometimes," she scolded. "I'm going to get Thorin, don't worry," Fili told her. A sigh left her and she nodded her head. "Alright I'll stay with Kee, just in case." In case Bilbo got caught that was. Which it was a good thing they stayed behind because Bilbo did in fact get caught.

Nell and Kili went running in slashing at the trolls legs in tandem before moving back and glaring up at the three ugly creatures. "Drop him," they both said at the same time. "You what?" The troll, William, who was holding Bilbo asked. Kili twirled his sword before gripping the hilt with both hands. "We said drop him," his voice was full of venom. But the troll did as told, well sort of. He threw Bilbo who landed on Kili just as the rest of the company came running into the fray. They all fought bravely and were even beating the trolls, but Bilbo who had managed to get free from the trolls got caught once again and this time there was no way out.

Some of the dwarves were tied on a spit over the fire while others were put into sacks and laid uncomfortably on the ground. Nell was propped up against Thorin giving her a good view of the fire as the trolls argued on how to cook them. Bilbo called out to trolls, "Wait! You are making a terrible mistake." He hopped up to his feet and Nell watched him with narrowed eyes wondering what he was up to. Many of the dwarves started making comments, but Bilbo ignored them. "I meant with uh with the with the seasoning," he stuttered out.

"What about the seasoning?" asked Bert.

"Well, have you smelt them? You're gonna need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up." None of the dwarves liked that and were now throwing insults at Bilbo. All except Nell. She knew Bilbo wasn't betraying them, she just wasn't entirely sure what he was up to.

"What do you know about cooking dwarf?" William asked.

"Shut up. Let the flurgaburburhobbit talk," Bert said moving closer to Bilbo.

"Th-the secret to cooking dwarf is…" Bilbo trailed off.

"Yes? Come on. Tell us the secret."

"It's, uh...Yes, I'm telling you. The secret is….to skin them first."

Yep, they were gonna die. Nell was sure of it. She couldn't see a way out of this. Then the trolls started arguing again and almost ate Bombur until Bilbo stopped them. "Not that one. He's infected. He's got worms in his...tubes. In fact they all have. Infested with parasites. Really nasty business, I wouldn't risk it. I really wouldn't." Which prompted the dwarves to start yelling until Thorin kicked them. "Mine are the biggest parasites. I've got huge parasites," yelled Kili. And if the situation wasn't so dire Nell would have laughed. Luckily for all of them moments later Gandalf showed up. "The dawn will take you all." He slammed his staff down on a bolder causing it to crack and let the sun shine through and hit the trolls turning them to stone.

The dwarves were saved.


	7. Not Built For This

Soon all the dwarves were free from the spit or their sacks. Nell stretched and made her away over to a large rock to sit. She stretched trying to get her sore muscles to relax. Being tied up and left in an uncomfortable position on the ground hadn't done her any favors. Leaning back on her arms, she tilts her head back and closes her eyes, soaking up the sun. As she waits on the others to check out the troll cave she began to softly sing to herself. It was a soft tune, but a happy one. One filled with love.

 _I see trees of green, red roses too_ _I see them bloom for me and you_ _And I think to myself what a wonderful world_ _I see skies of blue and clouds of white_ _The bright blessed day, the dark sacred night_ _And I think to myself what a wonderful world_

Hearing Nell's soft sweet voice Fili and Kili join her on the rock. She keeps her eyes closed, head still tilted toward the sky. "Send in the hobbit, it'll be perfectly safe." She opened her eyes to look at them. "You two dimwits are lucky Bilbo caught on to what the trolls were saying and played for time. If I had gotten eaten I swear I would have come back and beat you both," she scolded. Both princes looked at her sheepishly. She wasn't mad at them she was just aggravated about how her night had went. She had gotten to spend time with them, sure, but not in the way she had wanted. "It may not have been the brightest plan," Kili started. "Or even the best, but it all worked out in the end," Fili finished wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Kili hugged her from the side and rested his head in the crook of her neck. This right here was why she couldn't stay mad at them. No matter what they did, all they had to do was cuddle up to her and she would forgive them. "Oh I suppose you're right. We all are safe and unharmed." She turned and kissed Kili's forehead before turning the other way and kissing Fili's chin.

Of course the tender moment was soon shattered by some crazy, wild eyed looking wizard on a sleigh pulled by giant rabbits, crashing into the clearing screaming, "Thieves! Fire! Murder!" Nell, Fili, and Kili joined the others while Gandalf talked privately to Radagast. Nell wasn't sure why he was there, but she was sure it was nothing good with the way he had shown up. She kept her eye on the wizard, but made sure to listen to her surroundings as well. When a howl pierced the air she unsheathed her sword and looked around for the source.

"Was that a wolf? Are there wolves out here?" asked a frightened Bilbo.

"Wolf? That was not a wolf," Bofur replied just as a warg; a big nasty wolf like creature jumped over them knocking Dwalin to the ground. Thorin was quick to kill it, but then another showed up. Kili shot it and Dwalin and Thorin finished it off. "Wargs. Means an orc pack is not far behind," Thorin said. "Orc pack?" Bilbo asked. Gandalf stormed over to Thorin. "Who did you tell about your quest beyond your kin?"

"No one." Thorin looked confused.

"Who did you tell?"

"No one I swear. What in Durin's name is going on?" Thorin didn't like where this was going. "You're being hunted," Gandalf told him. Nell looked to her husbands, worry evident on her face. Ever since she had heard the story of Azog she had feared for her family and this just made it worse. Fili and Kili grabbed her shoulders and gave them a squeeze saying everything would be alright. She wanted to believe them, but she wasn't sure she could.

"We have to get out of here," Dwalin told them. Little Ori killed that idea before it even got anywhere by saying, "We can't. We have no ponies, they bolted." A collective groan spread through the company. "I'll draw them off," Radagast suggested. "These are Gundabad wargs they will outrun you," Gandalf argued. Radagast then gave what Nell thought was a cocky grin. "These are Rhosgobel rabbits. I'd like to see them try."

The company was then running across rocky plains trying to stay out of sight while Radagast lead the wargs and orcs away. Of course there were a few times when the company had to stop as the hunting party came too close for comfort. Nell welcomed those moments. She wasn't used to running like this. Her lungs hurt with every breath she took, her legs felt like they were on fire, and she had a stitch in her side, but she wouldn't give up. She would keep running to wherever it was Gandalf was leading them. At least she thought he was leading them somewhere, she wasn't really sure since he hadn't answered Thorin, when he asked.

They ran and ran and ran some more. Nell wanted to know when the running was going to end. "I'm not built for this," she muttered as they came to stop under a large boulder with an overhang. When they didn't start moving again she tried to figure out what was going on. She then heard movement and sniffing above them. An orc rider had found them. Thorin gave the order and Kili shot, but it didn't stop the cries that the creature emitted before they killed both warg and orc. Everyone started running again, but things began to look dire. The orcs now knew where they were and were closing in.

"We're surrounded," Fili shouted. Nell held her sword tightly as the foul creatures crept closer. Her muscles may ache, but she wasn't going to let that stop her. "Kili shoot them," Thorin called. And so everyone began fighting. Even Ori with his sling shot, but it wasn't doing any good. If anything the little rocks just made the beasts angrier. But when Nell began to think all was lost Gandalf popped up from behind a rock. "This way you fools," he told them. She didn't question it nor did the others as they ran forward and slid down into the hole. Thorin stayed at the entrance making sure everyone got inside. "Kili run." Thorin then jumped in and Kili followed after.

A horn sounded and Nell could hear what sounded like battle. A dead orc slid down to rest in front of them and Thorin pulled the arrow from it. "Elves," he spat. A sigh left her as she knew they must be near Rivendell. Great Thorin isn't going to be happy, she thought as she walked over to her husbands. They both looked over her to make sure she was safe. Other than being drained of all energy and wanting to sleep for a week she felt fine, she assured them. "I can't see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or no?" Dwalin asked. "We follow it of course," Bofur answered. Nell stuck with Fili and Kili as they made their way through the winding, narrow pathway.

"I never want to have to do something like that again. We aren't meant to run like that," she told them. Both laughed and nodded in agreement. "I'm sure that will be the last time we have to run for a long distance," Fili told her.


	8. A Nice Rest

Nell was amazed at how beautiful Rivendell was and she hadn't even seen all of it yet. As the company walked across a small bridge and into a courtyard of sorts she looked around with awe. "Ah Lindir," Gandalf spoke causing her to look forward. She saw an elf making his way down the stairs and watched him curiously. The elf and wizard had a conversation in what she assumed was elvish.

"My Lord Elrond is not here," said Lindir.

"Not here? Where is he?" Gandalf asked. And then the same horn that had sounded as the company escaped the orcs sounded. Fili and Kili grabbed Nell pulling her close as the elves rode their horses around them in a circle. Her eyes narrowed as she watched what looked to be the Lord of Rivendell speak to Gandalf. Nell didn't like the fact they were speaking in another language. "That's rather rude," she muttered. Lord Elrond looked to her with a raised brow having heard her and she stuck her tongue out in retaliation. If he was going to be rude then so was she.

"Strange for orcs to come so close to our borders. Something or someone must have drawn them close," Elrond said.

"Ah yes that might have been us," Gandalf replied looking toward the company. Thorin stepped forward and exchanged some words with the elf before Elrond spoke in his native language causing the dwarves to become angry. "Does he offer us insult?" Gloin growled and looked like he might attack. "No master Gloin he is offering you food." Gandalf let out an exasperated sigh. All the dwarves discussed what they should do. And when they decided they would stay and accept the food Gloin told them as such.

"Nice of you to offer, but you could have just said it in a way we all understood," she sassed.

Nell was taken to another room while the rest of the group was led outside to eat. It was odd that she was granted such a courtesy after the way She had spoken to Elrond, but she appreciated the kindness. She was given clean clothes and some water to clean up with. Of course she would have prefered a bath, but she knew she needed to get back to the others before they started worrying. As she joined the company she couldn't help laughing as Bofur was up on a dias singing and food was being thrown around.

Nell joined in with the fun. Throwing food and singing along with everyone. When she saw the looks the elves were giving them she simple gave them a cheeky smile in return. Teasing the elves and acting like a child was the most fun she had, had in sometime and she was going to enjoy every minute of it. It wasn't long after the singing that dinner ended. Fili and Kili came over to her taking one of her arms each. They had plans for her while Thorin, Balin, Gandalf, and Bilbo went to speak with Elrond leaving the rest of them to do what they pleased.

"So we noticed how you were looking around when we first arrived," started Fili.

"And we thought we would go for a walk," finished Kili.

Nell let out a chuckle. "I would love to join you on a walk. Have some time alone with my two favorite dwarves." She squeezed both their arms and let them lead her wherever they chose. Soon enough they found a small spring, slightly hidden by bushes and flowers along with a few trees. "I believe we're in luck." She began removing her clothes and making her way toward the water. "I do believe you're right, Gimlelul." Fili took his own clothes off and joined her in the water. Kili laughed and dove in once he was naked causing a splash. Nell giggled and floated on her back with her eyes closed and enjoyed the sun. "This is nice. I didn't think we would get the chance to be alone while on the quest. Nor did I think we would get to rest in such a beautiful place," she said.

"I know uncle was against coming here and I know why, but this is much better than the cold water we've been washing with and we won't be sleeping on the hard ground." Fili moved toward Nell and grabbed her from behind. He nibbled at her neck leaving a small mark. Kili was having fun swimming or at least he made it seem that way. In truth he was moving closer to Nell under the water. He grabbed her hips and teased her with his mouth. She let out a squeal and grabbed onto Fili's arms. When Kili could no longer hold his breath he popped up from under the water. A smirk played on his lips as he looked at Nell's flushed cheeks. He loved being able to bring color to her face.

"You're such a tease." She splashed water toward him causing Kili to laugh. "Aye, but you like it when he teases you, don't deny it. You know you can't," Fili whispered huskily into her ear as he ground his hard cock against her rear. "Fair enough my golden lion, but I like what comes after the teasing even more." She pushed back on him causing him to groan. Kili moved toward her and pressed his lips to hers in a searing kiss. "You're a tease as well amrâlimê. But like you we enjoy it and what comes after." Kili gazed at her adoringly and with lust filled eyes.

And until the sun started to set both Fili and Kili made love to her. As the sky began to turn pink and orange the three climbed out of the spring and got dressed. "Here, Nell your braids need fixed." Kili grabbed her hair and fixed her memorial braid as well as his braid, but he left the other alone for Fili to fix. Which he did right before they made their way back to the others. All the braids were important in some way; one for her father, one showing her marriage to Fili, and one showing her marriage to Kili.

When they joined the others a small fire had been built and everyone was laughing and drinking. "Hey lookie here the princes and princess have finally joined us," Bofur called out. Fili, Kili, and Nell shook their heads and found a place to sit together. They laughed and joked, ate and drank, and thoroughly enjoyed their evening. For they did not know when they would get the chance to do so again. Erebor was still a long way off and they possibly had a dragon to deal with before they got their home back. But tonight that was forgotten and they relaxed until it was time to go to sleep. Nell nestled in between her husbands letting their warmth relax her. But her dreams were not at all as pleasant as her day had been.

 _Battle cries and screams of pain were all Nell could hear. Her body felt like she had ran for her life and didn't know if it could move anymore. She looked around not knowing where she was, but then she saw the bodies of those she called family. Fili's leg was twisted in an odd manor and his eyes held no life, Kili was broken and bloody, and Thorin was coughing up blood. She tried to move closer to them, but it was like her feet were covered in lead. No matter how much she struggled she couldn't get her body to move. Nell watched Thorin's mouth move and tried to make out what he was saying. "Run," he said before breathing his last breath._ _All of Nell's family, the ones she had feared losing were gone. Pain blossomed in her chest and she let out an anguished cry. A sinister laugh sounded behind her and she turned seeing pink eyes right in her face._ _"They are all dead and now it's your turn," whom Nell assumed was Azog snarled. He then shoved a sword through her stomach and left her to bleed out slowly knowing she had failed to protect her family. She looked to her husbands and her surrogate father as tears ran down her face._ _"I'm so sorry. I tried to save you," she cried._

Nell jerked awake when Fili shook her. Seeing him alive she hugged him tightly. "What's going on?" Kili asked. She turned and hugged him as well as tears poured down her face. The dream had been so real she really thought they were gone. "I dreamed Azog killed you both and Thorin before he killed me," she told them. The brothers looked at each other worried about her dreaming such things. "Nell, amrâlimê, Azog is dead. He can't harm any of us," Kili assured her. Fili was quick to agree, "He's right. You heard uncle. Azog is dead." But they hadn't seen the look she had. They didn't know what she believed; the pale orc was alive.

However before she could tell them what she had seen and why she feared for their lives, Thorin showed up telling them they needed to leave. Nell sighed, but got her things ready. She would have to wait to tell them it would seem.


	9. Thunderst...battle

As the company made their way out of Rivendell both Bilbo and Nell stopped to look back. She let out a heavy sigh almost wishing they could stay there. While she wanted to reclaim Erebor and have vengeance be done upon Smaug she feared what would happen to her family. She feared Azog would find them and her nightmares would become reality. At least in Rivendell they had been safe, they could relax and laugh freely. That's what Nell wanted more than anything for them. And yet she hadn't said a word to Thorin when they left. How could she? How did she tell him that the vile creature he thought dead, the orc that had killed his grandfather and drove his father to madness was still alive. She didn't think she could and so she kept her mouth shut deciding her fears were best kept to herself.

The further they traveled the worse Nell's nightmares got to the point she barely got any sleep and both her husbands were worried about her. As she walked along she would yawn and her eyes would drop close. Every time someone asked her what was wrong she told them she was just having trouble sleeping. It was partial the truth, but she didn't tell them the reason behind her restless nights. After much thought she had decided it best to keep her fears to herself lest she cause anyone else to have horrible sleep. She didn't think it would be a good idea for all of them to be sleep deprived.

Nell didn't think things could get any worse than her stumbling along because of how tired she was, but then she thought about all the things they had been through already. That was why when the storm hit she wasn't in the least bit surprised. A grumble let her as she walked along trying not to fall of the edge of the cliff to her doom. Bilbo slipped and Dwalin caught him just in the nick of time. "We must find shelter," Thorin called out.

"Watch out," Dwalin yelled as a boulder came flying toward them. She let out a screech and fell back against the stone wall. Kili reached out to steady her as she stood in between them. "It's alright we got you." He held onto her tightly knowing she wasn't feeling the strongest right now. Closing her eyes Nell took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves. It wasn't even the storm itself that she feared, it was all of them falling because the rocky path they were walking on grew slippery. And the harder the rain came down the more dangerous things got.

"This isn't a thunderstorm it's a thunderbattle," Balin called out. All the company looked up seeing the stone giants beginning to battle it out. "Bless me, the legends are true. Giants...stone giants," Bofur said standing too close to the edge gawking. Thorin pulled him back just as another rock crashed over head "Get back you fool," he grumbled. Fili moved to cover Nell afraid that she would get hurt. She hated that her husbands were having to protect her all because she hadn't gotten enough sleep and was now a risk to the company.

A crack sounded beneath them and Nell looked down seeing that the path they were standing on seemed to be moving apart. "What's happening?" Kili asked. Nell looked to him and paled not knowing what to do. "Kili take my hand," Fili reached toward his brother. As they moved further apart Kili looked terrified and it broke her heart. "Fili! Nell!" he yelled, but they were now too far apart for anything to be done. Nell turned and buried her head in Fili's chest as they began moving. She clung to him tightly. Hearing something crash into the mountain she looked up and saw that the others were safe.

But her, Fili, and whoever was with them didn't seem to be. The giant they were on just had its head knocked off and it was falling quickly toward the mountain. She thought for sure they would be crushed. Or they would fall to their death. Nell really couldn't see a happy ending for them. With a grunt she felt her body collide with the others. Opening her eyes she looked up at the sky and realized not only was she on solid ground, but she was alive. A nervous laugh left her and she moved to get up just as Thorin and Kili rounded the corner.

Two sets of arms wrapped around her as she cried hysterically. Her mind was in overdrive, nerves fried, and she really had no idea how else to handle all the crazy things they had suffered since coming on this journey. Part of her was wishing she was back home, that all of them were back home safe and not facing another peril everytime they turned around. But then part of her was glad she was with them. She felt that despite everything they had went through she would be more worried, more sleep deprived, and more on edge than she was now.

"Where's Bilbo?" she heard someone call.

Looking to the edge she saw the little hobbit barely hanging on. "Oh Mahal help him," she muttered. Ori dove forward making Bilbo slip. A whimper left her as she thought she was going to lose her new friend. She went to help, but Kili pulled her back as Thorin hopped over the edge and shoved Bilbo back up for Bofur to grab, but then he slipped as well. Dwalin grabbed him and pulled him back to safety. Now that everyone was safe Nell let out a sigh of relief.

Dwalin sat Bilbo straight. "I thought we had lost our burglar."

Thorin then surprised her with what he said as it was so cruel. "He's been lost ever since he left home. He should never have come. He has no place amongst us." He looked forward. "Dwalin." They moved into a cave where the tattooed dwarf looked around. "It looks safe enough," he said turning toward the entrance. "Search the back. Caves in the mountain are seldom unoccupied," Thorin told him.

Nell, Fili, and Kili moved inside and found a spot to huddle up in together. "Bilbo didn't deserve what he said. It could have just as easily been me or Fili, or one of the others hanging on that ledge," she whispered. Kili rubbed soothing circles into her back as Fili played with her hair. "It could have been, but you know how uncle is," the golden dwarf whispered back. She snorted and rolled her eyes. "I know and I love him, but that doesn't make it right," she grumbled.

Looking over she watched Balin and Thorin argue. With a heavy sigh she tried to get comfortable in her wet clothes and with no fire to help warm them. She knew her dreams would be unpleasant once again, but she knew trying to stay up was even more dangerous. And so she curled up in a ball leaning on Kili as Fili curled up behind her trying to offer her at least a little bit of warmth.


	10. Yay Goblins

Nell shifted and woke up. Her eyes blinked open as she tried to figure out what had disturbed her slumber. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary at first glance. Then she realized her blanket had slipped and she wasn't as warm as she had been. Not that she was exactly warm seeing as they were still in a cold cave with no fire and their clothes weren't dry yet. A small sigh left her as she pulled the blanket back up and nuzzled into Kili's neck and pulled Fili's arm closer around her. She was glad that it was something simple that woke her as she felt she would be able to go back to sleep easy. If it had been another nightmare she knew sleep wouldn't return anytime soon.

Closing her eyes Nell let out a contented sigh and was just about to go back to sleep when she heard something. Lifting her head she looked around and spotted Bilbo packing his bag. Her brows furrowed as she realized what he was doing. She blamed Thorin for the fact he was about to leave. She looked over at Thorin and noticed he was awake as well. She narrowed her eyes giving him a look that told him she clearly wasn't happy with him.

Bilbo moved to the entrance of the cave where Bofur stopped him. "Where are you going?"

"Back to Rivendell."

"No, no, you can't turn back now, eh? You're part of the company. You're one of us," Bofur told him.

"I'm not, though, am I? Thorin said I should never have come and he was right." Bilbo paused and looked back toward the rest of the company. "I'm not a Took, I'm a Baggins. I don't know what I was thinking. I should never have run out my door." His words made Nell's heart sink. She considered him a good friend, part of the company, to hear him say he didn't belong hurt her.

"You're homesick I understand." Bofur nodded his head making his hat bounce.

"No, you don't. You don't understand. None of you do. You're Dwarves. You're used to this life. To living on the road, never settling in one place, not belonging anywhere," Bilbo practically shouted. Nell frowned. She didn't think that was entirely true. She belonged somewhere. She belonged with Fili and Kili, with her family.

Bilbo let out a sigh realizing what he said. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't…"

"No you're right." Bofur looked to the company. "We don't belong anywhere." He clapped Bilbo on the shoulder. "I wish you all the luck in the world. I really do," he told the little hobbit. Bilbo smiled sadly and went to leave when the hatted dwarf noticed his sword glowing. Nell's eyes went wide, but before she could say a word the ground was falling out from under them and she was screaming.

They all landed on a weird looking basket and Nell was squished under Dwalin. She went to shove him off when screeches were heard. Looking up she realized they were surrounded by goblins. The nasty creatures started pulling at them, pushing them this way and that. Nell kicked one when it got a little too handsy and Thorin punched one as it tried to jump on her. The further they were shoved into the tunnels the more aggravated she got. She didn't like having nasty hands all over her. When they were finally shoved in front of what looked to be a throne she shook a goblin off and went to stand with the others.

The giant goblin sitting on the throne narrowed his eyes at them. He was even more grotesque than the others with a gourd that moved resting under his chin. Nell grimaced seeing it and moved closer to Dwalin who was right beside her. "We seem to have the worst luck. Can't catch a break," she muttered. The tattooed warrior wrapped his arm around her shoulders protectively. "Ah lass we have had a rotten time of it, but it'll be alright," he assured her.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom?" The goblin king looked them all over critically. "Spies? Thieves? Assassins?" He asked. Nell raised a brow wondering what his deal was. "Dwarves, your Malevolence," another goblin said.

"Dwarves?" asked the king. Nell shook her head. "Is he blind or something? It's obvious we're dwarves," she grumbled. Dwalin let out a gruff laugh that he tried to keep hidden.

"We found them on the front porch," the same goblin as before answered.

"Well don't just stand there. Search them. Every crack. Every crevice," the king ordered. And once again the dwarves were being shoved around. One goblin reached for Nell's chest and she growled. Kili shoved the beast away and stood in front of her.

"What are you doing in these parts?" The giant goblin asked the company. Nell huffed. Like they would actually tell him anything. Their quest was a secret one and nothing he said would get them to talk. She was sure of it.

"Speak!" he exclaimed when the dwarves stayed quiet, but it still didn't get him anywhere.

The nasty looking goblin gave them a malicious grin. One that promised horrible things to come. "Very well. If they will not talk, we'll make them squawk. Bring up the mangler. Bring up the bonebreaker," he told his little minions. His eyes scanned the group and landed on Nell. His eyes lit up with glee. "Start with the girl." He pointed at her causing her face to lose all color. Fili, Kili, and Dwalin all tried fighting the goblins off that were making a grab for her, but there were more of the goblins than them and the fight was about to be lost.

"Wait." Thorin pushed his way forward. He wasn't about to let anything happen to her. Especially not torture and whatever other foul things the goblins could think of, even it meant letting the foul creature in on what they were doing.

Narrowed eyes looked at Thorin. "Well, well, well.

Look who it is.Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror...King Under the Mountain. Oh, but I'm forgetting. You don't have a mountain. And you're not a king...which makes you nobody, really." The goblin king taunted as he sat back down on his throne. "I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just a head. Nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak. An old enemy of yours.

A pale Orc, astride a white Warg." And with that Nell's fears were confirmed. She started breathing heavy and looked to her husbands with ashen skin. Her stomach rolled and it took all her will not to vomit.

Fili and Kili locked eyes understanding now why Nell hadn't been sleeping well. They knew the nightmare back in Rivendell hadn't been the only one. But they weren't sure why she had been so worried nor did they understand why she thought Azog alive. Wrapping their arms around her they tried to calm her down.

"Azog the defiler is dead. He was slain in battle long ago," Thorin snarled. Nell shook her head. "No he wasn't," she whispered. The goblin king's lip quirked up in a mocking smirk. "So you think his defiling days are done do you?" He pointed at Thorin. Turning the goblin looked at a very tiny messenger in a basket. "Send word to the pale orc. Tell him I have found his prize." In the next moment the worst singing ever commenced.

 _You'll be beaten and battered_ _From racks you'll be hung_ _You will die down here_ _And never be found_ _Down in the deep of Goblin-town_

Nell cringed and wanted it to end. She was tired, her nerves were beyond shot and she was so worried about what was going to happen. She blanked out until a bright white light came blasting through the cavern, knocking them all down. In the next moment she was shaking her head and rushing for her weapon as Gandalf yelled at them to take up arms. She was beyond relieved to see the wizard and began fighting with the others to make their way out.

As soon as she breathed fresh air again Nell dropped to her knees and closed her eyes.


	11. Thank Mahal For Eagles

Fili and Kili helped Nell up off the ground comforting her as they did so. Now that they knew what had been plaguing her they hoped to be able to help her move passed it. But both of them knew the fears would not be easily overcome. "I'm alright. I'll be alright," she told them. And while they were correct in their thinking she honestly felt that she would be alright now that she wasn't carrying her burden alone. They knew what was causing her nightmares even if they didn't believe Azog was still alive; she knew Thorin didn't believe.

Gandalf began counting all of the company and when he realized that Bilbo was missing he grew very upset. "Where is our hobbit?"

"Curse that halfling! Now he's lost?" Dwalin exclaimed making Nell narrow her eyes.

"I thought he was with Dori," one of the dwarves said. Nell frowned wondering just where her little friend was.

"Don't blame me," Dori shouted.

"Well, where did you last see him?" Gandalf asked.

"I think I saw him slip away when they first collared us," Nori said. That helped ease the worry that had been filling the pit of Nell's stomach. If he had slipped away he was hopefully safe. But then where was he?

"And what happened exactly? Tell me!" the wizard demanded. Thorin moved closer to Gandalf his eyes squinted in an accusing way.

"I'll tell you what happened. Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it," Thorin said. Nell felt anger swell up inside her. She pushed away from Fili and Kili and stormed over to him. Her eyes narrowed and she poked him in the chest. "If you hadn't been so cruel to him, he would have no reason to want to leave. You've treated him with nothing but disdain ever since he joined us and without cause. He has done nothing to you, Thorin. So maybe if he does come back try treating him with a little more kindness," she snarled.

Thorin scoffed. He wasn't willing to listen to her. "He has thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door." He looked up at Gandalf. "We will not be seeing our Hobbit again. He is long gone," he told them. Nell wanted to say something more; tell him that she too thought of home and being safe back in Ered Luin with her husbands, but she didn't get the chance because from what seemed like out of nowhere Bilbo showed up.

"No he isn't." The little hobbit grinned walking further into the midst of the others. Gandalf grinned and looked at Thorin as if to tell him Nell had been right. "Bilbo Baggins. I have never been so glad

to see anyone in my life," he said. Nell just rushed forward and wrapped her arms around him in a hug which he returned one armed. "Bilbo we'd given you up," Kili said moving closer to his wife and the hobbit. "How on earth did you get passed the goblins?" Fili asked.

"How, indeed." Thorin looked at Bilbo curiously. Nell let out a little snarl and was about to tear into him again when Fili caught her arm and shook his head. He understood her anger toward Thorin. She was protective and she looked at Bilbo like a little brother. He knew that meant she would do anything to keep him safe even if it meant yelling at someone else she loved because they were being as stubborn as a mule about things. But now wasn't the time to yell at Thorin.

"Well what does it matter? He's back," Gandalf didn't see the point in worrying about it. Or maybe he had noticed what Nell did; Bilbo slipping something into his pocket.

"It matters. I want to know. Why did you come back?" Thorin's tone wasn't as harsh as it had been earlier and it made Nell think he was possibly starting to see her point. She smiled in triumph.

"Look, I know you doubt me. I know you always have. Nell is the only one to have had faith in me from the beginning." He smiled over at her in gratitude. "And you're right, I often think of Bag-end. I miss my books. And my armchair and my garden. See, that's where I belong. That's home. And that's why I came back. Because...you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can," Bilbo finished his speech.

Nell cocked a brow at Thorin as if to say I told you, you should be kinder. However her smile fell in the very next second as howls filled the air. The company was now having to run for their lives once again. A task that she was quickly growing tired of. When she decided to come along and keep her family safe she never thought she would be running so much. And yet here she was running to the edge of a cliff where she now had to climb a tree. Something she had never done before.

As she stood in a tree looking back the way they had come she felt her blood run cold and fear begin eating at her nerves. There astride a white warg was the very orc that had plagued her sleep for the past few weeks. Her ears rung and the world fell away as her eyes zeroed in on him. She didn't notice anything else around her, not even the words her husbands spoke. She was lost in her own world wondering if she could put an end to this now. She had a bow strapped to her back that she didn't use often. If she could get a shot off maybe she could kill Azog. She pulled the bow in front of her and notched an arrow, but before she could fire, the tree began to shake.

Looking down she realized the tree was going to fall. With great effort she leapt to the next tree crashing into it. And then she jumped again until they were all in the very last tree, right on the edge of the cliff. And while jumping she had lost the bow. She clenched her teeth in anger knowing she had lost her chance. "Here take this." Fili handed her a lit pinecone he had gotten from Gandalf. She threw it as hard as she could hitting one of the wargs in the side. The fire was now covering a good portion of the ground and the wargs had backed off. But victory was not theirs. The tree the company was in began to fall over the ledge, but stopped sticking straight out.

Nell clung tightly to a branch and pulled herself up to where she was resting in a less precarious place. "Can things possibly get any worse?" She mumbled. Of course, she should have known better than to ask such things because right after the words left her mouth Thorin was running down the tree and toward Azog. He knocked the dwarf down, but the king wasn't going to be so easily defeated. He got back up only to be grabbed by the white warg. "No, Thorin! You'll pay for this," she yelled at Azog trying to get her footing. When she was finally able to stand she looked toward Thorin and noticed Bilbo standing in front of him protectively.

With a battle cry Nell, Dwalin, Fili, Kili, and some of the others went charging against the wargs and orcs. They were outnumbered, but that didn't matter. They all wanted to protect Thorin. Nell felt her lack of sleep catching up to her and just as she thought this was the end claws grabbed her and picked her up. She screamed as she went flying through the air and landed on the back of an eagle. She looked around and realized there was a whole group of them. The company was going to make it out of this. With a sigh she closed her eyes and let sleep take her.

Nell didn't wake until they eagles began dropping them off on a rock. She had been so out of it that she hadn't even realized Fili and Kili riding with her. She looked around and noticed Thorin still wasn't awake. A few tears leaked down her face and Kili grabbed her shoulder. They all watched as Gandalf bent over the fallen dwarf and spoke softly. A gasp left Thorin as his eyes flew open. "The halfling?" He asked as Kili and Dwalin went to help him up.

"Bilbo is here. He is quite safe."

Thorin shoved the others off and rounded on Bilbo. "You!" he stepped closer. "What were you doing?

You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that

you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the Wild? That you had no place amongst us?" He was almost nose to nose with Bilbo now. And Nell couldn't believe what she was hearing. Bilbo had saved Thorin and yet he was still being cruel. "I have never been so wrong in all my life." He pulled Bilbo into a hug. Oh, Nell thought. That hadn't been what she was expecting at all, but she was glad for it. "I'm sorry I doubted you." Thorin let Bilbo go. "No, I would have doubted me too. I'm not a hero or a warrior.

Not even a burglar." Bilbo looked up at Gandalf.

Nell chuckled and walked over pulling the hobbit into a hug. "You may not be any of those things, but you are my friend, my sassy little hobbit and I'm so glad you are with us." She kissed the top of his head. "I'm glad I'm with you too," he replied as they parted. She ruffled his curls and went back to her husbands. They both hugged her and asked if she was okay. "All I can say is thank Mahal for eagles. I don't think we would have made it without them," she admitted. Fili chuckled and nodded his head. "I believe you may be right," he agreed.

A small bird went flying over head and as they watched it they noticed the lonely mountain in the distance. "There's our home," she whispered.


	12. You've Got To Be Kidding

Nell sat leaned against a rock closing her eyes trying to catch a few minutes rest. She wasn't as tired as she had been before escaping the goblins and Azog, but she was still tired. Now that Fili, Kili, and Thorin knew Azog was alive she wasn't feeling as burdened. A heavy weight had been lifted from her shoulders now that they knew her fears weren't unfounded. It helped to ease her mind, knowing they would be more on guard now. She thought them knowing the truth would help keep them alive. And because she wasn't weighed down anymore she was finding it easier to sleep. She wasn't having nightmares like she had been.

However she still wasn't getting much sleep. Azog was still on their trail and they couldn't stay in one place for very long. No matter how much she wished they could lay, not for a whole night but just for a spell, and sleep she knew it wasn't possible. Because of that she caught any amount asleep she was able to.

A scuttling of rocks and the sounds of whispers woke her from her slumber. She opened her eyes to see Bilbo had returned from scouting.

"How close are they?" Thorin asked.

"Too close, but that isn't our only problem," Bilbo replied.

"Did they catch our scent?" Dwalin asked.

"No, but they will. There's something else…"

"Did they see you? They saw," Gandalf said not giving the poor hobbit a chance to say anything.

"No, no." Bilbo was growing agitated with all the questions and the fact they wouldn't listen to what he was trying to say.

"What did I tell you? Quiet as a mouse, perfect burglar material," Gandalf bragged.

Nell stood with a huff and walked over to the others. "Would you lot shut it for a moment, Bilbo is trying to tell you something." She looked at them like a mother scolding her children. Fili and Kili smiled at her softly before muttering a small apology. Bilbo smiled at her in thanks and she nodded her head.

"There's something else out there," he finally told them not that they were paying him that much attention. Gandalf paled and looked at the hobbit seriously. "What form did it take? That of a bear?" He asked. Bilbo blanched and looked at Gandalf curiously. Even Nell was wondering what was going on. "Ye...yes, but much larger," Bilbo replied. Nell closed her eyes and let out a groan. This whole quest was cursed. They had been given the worst kind of luck and just couldn't catch a break. At this point she wouldn't be surprised if an army of elves showed up ready to attack them for some reason or other. "What on arda did we do to deserve this? Did we do something to anger Mahal because I swear I will do whatever it takes to make our luck turn around," she muttered.

Thorin narrowed his eyes at Gandalf. "You knew this beast was out there?" He asked. "We should double back," Bofur suggested. Nell gave him an incredulous look. Turning back was the worst idea she had ever heard. She couldn't believe he would even say such a thing. "How bout no?" she told him. Thorin shook his head. "And be run down by orcs?" He too knew what doubling back meant.

"There is a house nearby where we might seek refuge," Gandalf said. Nell crossed her arms wondering why he hadn't mentioned it sooner. "And you're just now bringing this up? We've been hiding and dodging Azog for days. We're hungry and tired and you didn't think to mention this house before?" She questioned highly upset. She couldn't believe that the wizard had waited this long to tell them.

"And the owner? Are they friend or foe?" Thorin wanted answers as well.

"Because I did not think we would have to seek the house. And he is neither. He will help us or he will kill us," Gandalf replied. Bringing a hand up Nell rubbed her face in frustration. She was sick and tired of things going wrong. She just wanted things to go smoothly for a while. No more life or death scenarios, just them peacefully traveling to the mountain. They weren't supposed to have to deal with any danger until they got to Erebor and even then they weren't really supposed to face anything. Bilbo was supposed to find the Arkenstone so they could rally the other dwarves and kill Smaug, should he live. But that wasn't how things were going at all. Every time they turned around some new threat was popping up. Frankly she was ready to scream.

"What choice do we have?" Thorin asked. Right after a loud roar filled the air, letting the company know the massive bear was close.

"None." Gandalf looked to the rest of the company. "Run," he told them.

Nell pumped her legs as hard as she could as they ran across fields and streams. Her lungs burned with the exertion she was putting forth, but she didn't stop. Their lives were in danger once more and she didn't exactly fancy the idea of being mauled to death by a bear. It seemed like a very gruesome death, one she hoped they all would manage to avoid.

A door loomed ahead of them and just as they grew close to safety the giant bear leapt from the underbrush and came charging at them. Bombur, the fastest dwarf of the company somehow found an extra burst of speed and managed to run past all the other dwarves and slammed into the door.

"Get it open," someone called, but Nell was so focused on running, avoiding the snapping jaws of the beast behind them that she had no clue who it was. All the dwarves slammed against the door, but it wasn't budging. Finally someone reached up unlocking it and they all slipped inside at the last moment. They began pushing the door closed just as the bear's snout poked through and it took all their effort to get it closed and bar it closed.

Nell bent over, her hands resting on her knees. "So much for never having to run long distance again," she huffed out as she tried to catch her breath. Fili chuckled. "Well at least we won't be out of shape when we reach the mountain," he teased. Lifting her head Nell looked at him pointedly, but seeing the laughter in his and Kili's eyes she too started laughing. "Fair enough. You two will have amazing stamina after this," she teased back. Kili lightly shoved her. "We have great stamina and you know it." He winked at her. She was about to say more when she noticed Ori looking at Gandalf.

"What was that thing?"

"That was our host," Gandalf replied. Everyone looked at the wizard completely bewildered.

"Want to run that by me again?" Nell asked.

"His name is Beorn and he is a skin-changer," Gandalf informed them. Right, a skin-changer, Nell thought, because trolls, orcs, and goblins weren't enough. "Sometimes he's a huge black bear others he is a great strong man," he continued explaining.

"He's leaving," Ori told them as he looked through a crack in the doorway.

"Get away from there," Dori pulled his little brother, Ori, back. "It's not natural. None of it. It's clear he's under some dark spell," he said.

Gandalf shook his head. "Don't be a fool. He's under no enchantment, but his own. Alright now get some sleep, all of you. You'll be safe here for the night." He shooed them inside the house. "I hope," he whispered when he thought they were out of earshot. However Nell heard him and sighed. "You've got to be kidding me. Do you not want me to have a good night's sleep, cause saying stuff like that is a good way to make sure I don't sleep," she told him.

Gandalf gave her a look that made her think of her father when he was trying to comfort her. "Dear Nell you will be safe as will your husbands, Thorin, and the others. I know what fears you have, but fret not. Tonight Azog cannot get you, take heart in that and sleep well," he told her as he gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze.

Azog couldn't get them tonight, but what would happen tomorrow, when they left?


	13. The Bear-Man

Nell woke up the next morning and stretched. Surprisingly she had slept all through the night, no nightmares and no interruptions. She didn't even think she had moved. Opening her eyes she noticed that she was still laying on her makeshift bed, but she wasn't using Fili as a pillow anymore, nor was Kili's warmth at her back. She was however covered in their cloaks. Standing up, she laid them over her arm to carry them. She could hear talking in the other room and decided to follow it. As she walked in none of the others turned to look at her. They were all too busy staring out a window.

With a frown she began moving closer to try and see what they were looking at. Seeing the extremely large hairy man outside cutting wood her eyes went wide. She hadn't realized that when Gandalf called Beorn a great strong man that he was going to be so large. "So that's the bear-man?" She asked causing the rest of the company to finally notice her. "Aye lass it is. We've been watching him for a while waiting on you and Bilbo to wake up," Bofur told her. She looked at him curiously not understanding why they had waited on her and the hobbit unless it was because they wanted to introduce everyone at once.

"You and Bilbo will be coming with me to speak to him. The rest are to come out in pairs while Bombur comes out last as he is quite large and counts as two," Gandalf informed her. Nell crossed her arms and looked at the wizard unhappily. "Bombur maybe bigger than the rest of us, but that was very rude of you to say. I don't like the fact you made fun of my friend. Apologize," she demanded. Just because he was a wizard and they needed him didn't mean she was going to let him getting away with calling her friend fat. Gandalf gave a huff and turned to Bombur. "I am sorry, but we still stick to the plan," he said. He paused for a moment. "Wait for my signal," he told them.

With a roll of her eyes she followed Gandalf out the back door to meet Beorn. She stood beside him and kept her mouth shut for the moment. "I'm Gandalf, Gandalf the grey."

"Never heard of him."

"Maybe you heard of my college. Radagast the Brown."

Beorn turned to look at them and seeing Nell and Bilbo he raised his axe. "Who is this little fellow and lady?"

"This is Bilbo Baggins of the shire."

"He's not a dwarf is he?"

"No, no. He's a hobbit from a respectable family. Unimpeachable reputation."

"And her?"

"I'm Nell."

Gandalf didn't give her a chance to say more. "We wanted to thank you for your hospitality. I'm sure you noticed we sought refuge in your home last night." Gandalf shifted nervously causing Nell to grin. Oh this was amusing! The wizard actually feared the man. "I did. May I ask why?" Beorn eyed them suspiciously. "Well we've had a rough time of it from goblins in the mountains," Gandalf replied. Beorn sat his large axe down.

"What did you go near goblins for? Stupid thing to do."

Nell scoffed. "Trust me it wasn't by choice. A stupid storm, which turned out not to be a storm, forced us to seek a cave and then the floor went bye-bye and then goblins. Nasty little creatures," she snarled.

Beorn looked at her curiously trying to figure her out. "You're built like a dwarf, but you don't look like a dwarf. What are you?"

"I'm a dwarf. I just never ended up with a beard and before you decide to hack me to pieces know I'm not like most dwarves," she said hoping to keep her head.

Gandalf moved his hands about as he spoke. "It's true she isn't. She gives things away without wanting anything in return and she always tries to help others in need. But I must admit she isn't the only dwarf in our company." He smiled sheepishly.

And, so for the next few minutes, the wizard explained their story with more and more of the company coming out every few seconds. A few times Nell interjected adding details that Gandalf forgot. It wasn't long until everyone was outside. Beorn eyed them all warily. He didn't like dwarves, but he was intrigued by their tale and so he decided he would let them stay.

"Come inside you must be hungry."

Nell moved around helping him pour drinks for the others. Beorn may be their host, but she was going to help him, prove to him that not all dwarves were bad and that they didn't deserve his hatred. "You have a beautiful home and I just love all the little creatures moving about. Such as this one." She picked up a little white mouse and began petting it. It was so soft and adorable. Unlike most mice that were an ugly brown and destroyed things.

"You're a sweet girl. I like you."

"Yeah? That mean you won't eat me?" She joked.

"No I won't eat you." Not that he would have done such a thing even if he didn't like her.

Nell smiled and took a seat at the table. She sipped on her milk and munched on honey cakes. The food was delicious and she ate almost like a starved man, but did retain some manners. It was just it had been so long since they had any really food and she wasn't sure when they would get another meal; She was going to enjoy every bit of this one while it lasted.

"So you are the one they call Thorin Oakenshield...tell me why is Azog the defiler hunting you?" Beorn asked. Nell's hand paused on the way to her mouth and she looked at him. She really didn't like the fact they were talking of that wretched, vile, horrible creature. She wanted to push him as far from her mind as possible, but now he was at the forefront.

"You know Azog? How?" Thorin questioned.

"My people were the first to live in the mountains...before the Orcs came down from the North. The Defiler killed most of my family. But some he...enslaved. Not for work, you understand...but for sport. Caging skin-changers...and torturing them

seemed to amuse him." And there went Nell's appetite. She pushed her plate away and her face set into a scowl.

"I should have put an arrow in him when I had a chance. All that foul beast does is hurt people and for no other reason than he gets some sick twisted pleasure out of it." She hated that she had missed her chance to kill him.

Beorn looked at her sadly. He could tell just by looking at her what it was she feared. And he didn't think a young kind lass such as she should have to suffer such things.

"There are others like you?" Bilbo asked.

"Once there were many."

"And now?"

"There is only one."

Nell clenched her fists and sat them on the table. Kili grabbed one of her hands and began rubbing it trying to get her to untense. While Fili rested his hand on her thigh and rubbed soothing circles.

"You need to reach the mountain before the last days of autumn. Before Durin's day falls." Beorn changed the subject.

"Yes," Gandalf replied.

"You are running out of time."

"That is why we must go through Mirkwood."

"A darkness lies upon that forest. Fell things creep beneath those trees. There is an alliance between the Orcs of Moria and the Necromancer in Dol Guldur. I would not venture there except in great need," Beorn advised.

Nell groaned and laid her head on the table. Hadn't they dealt with enough already? "We will take the Elven Road. That path is still safe," Gandalf said. Nell raised her head just enough to look at the wizard. She didn't believe anything on this journey was safe. No path, no place they made camp. Only two places had been relatively safe; Rivendell and here.

"'Safe'? The Wood Elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. They're less wise and more dangerous. But it matters not," Beorn informed them. Nell actually snickered at him calling Thranduil dim, but she didn't like the sound of more danger.

Thorin furrowed his brows and looked at the skin-changer in confusion. "These lands are crawling with Orcs. Their numbers are growing. And you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive. I don't like Dwarves. Except for Nell." He picked up the mouse she had been petting earlier and held it gently. "They're greedy and blind. Blind to the lives of those they deem lesser than their own. But Orcs I hate more. What do you need?"

Nell smiled up at Beorn. He was a large man and he didn't really like the company, but he was going to help them. She couldn't be more grateful. Getting up she went over to him and gave him a hug catching him off guard. "I like you too, even though you could easily rip my head off. You're a good guy. And I hope to see you again one day." She pulled away and looked up at him.

"You are always welcome here little one. And should anything happen you can call this your home."


	14. Spiders And Elves Oh My

Nell was not a happy dwarf. Nope, not happy at all. The forest they were in was dark and dank and the very air seemed to suffocate her. There was no sunshine and her head felt funny. It was swimming and she was having a terrible time focusing. She had known as soon as Gandalf left them things would go wrong, they always did. First with the trolls and then the goblins, now this. It seemed every time they went somewhere without the wizard their bad luck turned even worse. She was muttering under her breath as she stumbled along the path, the one thing she was doing her best not to lose.

Gandalf's warning still rang clear in her head. 'Do not leave the path or you will never find it again.' And so she kept her head down watching it with every step she took. "Why couldn't there have been another path….better yet why did Gandalf have to leave?" she grumbled as she tripped again. With a huff she righted herself and looked at the others for a moment; they all seemed to be having the same problem she was. Apparently the forest was messing with all of them.

Noticing everyone had stopped, she made her way to the front of the group and noticed a dark, menacing looking river in front of them with the bridge broken. "How are we to get across?" she asked looking to Throin. He narrowed his eyes and looked around spotting some vines that went all the way across and pointed to them. "There. If those will hold we use them," he replied. Nell eyed the vines warily, but she knew they didn't really have time to wait. They had to go across. If not they would run out of food and die.

Kili made to move toward the vines more than ready to listen to his uncle's orders, but Thorin stopped him. "We send the lightest first." He looked to Bilbo causing Nell to lose color. "I'll go. Don't send him first. He's not used to doing stuff like that and I am," she insisted. It would be just like climbing the trees back home and swinging along the vines there. She could do this. But Thorin wouldn't listen, he was intent on having Bilbo cross. And of course the little hobbit went and then everyone else followed.

Their bad luck seemed to continue as she heard a splash. Turning back she realized Bombur had fallen in the water and was not fast asleep. That wasn't the end of it either. Not long after they crossed they somehow managed to lose the path. She didn't know how it happened, but it had and now they were lost. She hung her head and let out a sigh. "Mahal help us. Please don't let this forest be the end of us," she whispered. A hand landed on her shoulder and she looked up. Seeing Fili she smiled softly. "Everything is going to be alright. We'll get out of this forest and we will reclaim Erebor," he promised her.

However in the next moment she felt a sting in the back of her neck and fell to her knees. She couldn't move and when she looked up saw why. Spiders were all around them and because of their clouded minds they had all been poisoned and were now being wrapped in silk and drug into the forest and hung from the trees. As she closed her eyes she accepted that this was the end. They would never reach the mountain.

Nell woke as she felt her body hit the ground. She instantly began working to get the spider silk free from her body. A pair of hands grabbed hers and helped her up. "This forest is the worst place. I want out of here," she grumbled. Fili gave her a small smile, but then they were having to fight against a horde of spiders. She was slashing and stabbing every which way. At one point she rolled under a spider and stabbed it in the gut. When she rolled back out she realized they were surrounded by elves with arrows pointed at them.

Her eyes went wide and she tried to get away, but there was another elf behind her. She was forced forward, but when she looked around she noticed Kili wasn't with them.

"Help!" she heard him scream.

"Kili!" both her and Fili yelled. They tried to get away from the elves to rescue him, but they wouldn't let him. A whimper left her as she became terrified they were going to lose him. Fili took her hand in his trying to console her, but in the next moment it was for a very different reason.

The dark haired prince was pushed forward to join them by a very beautiful redheaded elf. One that Kili couldn't seem to take his eyes off of. Nell was confused. He was her one and she was his; why was he staring at another woman? "Kili?" She asked softly. He turned to her and smiled softly. "I'm alright. She saved me." He looked back at the beautiful elf who she would soon learn was named Tauriel.

Elves began searching them taking their weapons and other belongings. "Give that back, it's private," Gloin complained as Legolas took a locket from him. Nell was extremely outraged. It was one thing to take their weapons, it was another to take private belongings that meant something to them. That was why when one elf tried to mini anvil she had around her neck she snarled and pushed them away. It was all she had of her mother's.

"Try again and I won't hesitate to hit you." Her eyes narrowed into slits and she stared the elf down. Dwalin was standing next to her as Legolas talked to Thorin about his sword. Some elf took the many blades Fili had, and Kili kept glancing at Tauriel, so the tattooed dwarf pulled her into his chest trying to comfort her. The elf realizing that the charm must be important decided to leave her alone. They had other things to worry about. Such as the spiders coming closer and closer to the palace.

Nell pulled away from Dwalin a few moments later and smiled at him. "Thank you, but I'll be alright. It's just this forest messed with my head and then the spiders and now that." She pointed at the elves. "Not to mention how he stares at her. I don't understand it." She sighed and looked at Kili. It really made no sense to her. She knew she belonged to him and Fili, but he was acting as if their connection meant nothing. He just kept watching Tauriel. And she could feel her heart breaking at the thought of losing him to another woman and an elf at that.

"I don't know. I'm sure it's nothin' but if ya want I can knock him about," Dwalin offered. Nell chuckled and shook her head. "No need. I'm sure it's nothing," she replied.

"I hope," she whispered as they were drug toward the palace.


	15. The Great Escape

Nell slumped to the floor as soon as she was thrown in a cell. She didn't see the point of fighting anymore, it wasn't going to do her any good. The elves had taken her weapons, leaving her completely defenseless. With a heavy sigh she leaned her head back against the wall. "At least in here Azog can't get us," she whispered to herself. She was having a hard time finding the good in everything they had been through, but she was trying. Nell knew that even in the darkest hour, well nothing seems possible, all options seem to be taken from you, the end is near, and there is no chance of things getting better. That was when you needed to fight the hardest. So she clung to the smallest fraction of hope she had that they would survive this and manage to escape.

"Aren't you going to search me? I could have anything in my trousers," she heard Kili say. Her head snapped up and she looked out of the cell bars to see him talking to Tauriel. A huff left her as she rolled her eyes. _Figures he would be talking to that pretty elf_ , she thought as she crossed her arms.

"Or nothing," Tauriel replied.

"Don't worry about him. You know the young lad is bad for saying things without thinking." Nell looked up and noticed Balin was in the cell with her. Her lips quirked up in a sad sort of smile. After all how could she be happy, when one of her husbands was flirting with someone else? She just didn't understand why he was acting this way. Was he tired of sharing her with his brother? Did he want a love all his own? All these thoughts pained her and she didn't say a word in return. Nell knew if she did her voice would break, her unshed tears would fall, and everyone would know just how small and insignificant she felt in that very moment.

Closing her eyes Nell decided to try and get some sleep. When she woke up she caught the tail end of a conversation Kili was having with Tauriel. Something about a blood moon and how beautiful it was. A small sigh left her at the memory. It had been a beautiful night and when they saw the bright red moon the three of them had stopped to admire it despite the fact they were part of an escort. Her, Fili, and Kili talked about how it was the embodiment of love, beautiful, bright, and everlasting. And now Kili was sharing the story with someone else. "Just break your wife's heart why don't ya. It's not like I don't have feelings or anything," she grumbled.

The only thing Nell wanted right that moment was to get out of the cell and away from what she thought was a blossoming love between her husband and an elf. But there was no way that was going to happen. They were stuck and she knew no matter what she did they weren't getting out anytime soon. And so she resigned herself to listening to the two talk, bond, and fall in love. With each word spoken between the two she felt her heart break just a little bit more.

How wrong she was to think they were stuck however because in the next moment Bilbo popped up out of nowhere with the keys. Nell leapt to her feet and rushed to hug the little hobbit as soon as the door was open. "I should have known you would get us out of this. You seem to always be getting us out of tricky situations and for that I can not think you enough my friend." She squeezed him just a bit tighter before letting him go. Bilbo smiled up at her and patted her shoulder. He was very observant and despite the fact she was masking her true feelings, he could see the anguish hidden in her dark green orbs, but instead of calling her out he gave her a comforting smile.

As soon as Bilbo led the company into the cellars there was an uproar of complaints. No one could believe the hobbit had led them further into the palace and not out. Nell turned to look at him with a raised brow. "What's the plan here exactly Bilbo? You know I trust you, but this seems a little bit crazy." She looked around the room as if trying to prove her point.

"You need to get into the barrels. All of you." Bilbo pointed toward the stacked, empty barrels behind them. Of course no one was willing to listen, thinking it a bad idea, and that they were going to get caught. None of the company was willing to do as instructed until Thorin took over and told them to climb in. Nell uncrossed her arms and walked toward the barrels, all of which were full.

"Get in here with me," Kili said. She gave him a pointed look walked passed his barrel and got in with Fili causing the younger dwarf to look at her in confusion. He tried asking her what was wrong, but in the next moment Bilbo pulled a lever and they were falling down into the cold river below. They sputtered about for a few minutes as they waited on Bilbo to join them. When he splashed down into the water Nori pulled him up and let him latch onto his barrel and then they were off.

Things seemed to be going well and it looked like they were going to escape, but then the elves spotted them and pulled a lever, closing the gate in front of them. They crashed into it and each other not able to go any further. Nell groaned and leaned her head against Fili's chest. "Well so much for our great escape," she mumbled. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close until a cry about orcs was heard. The entire company began shoving at the orcs that came too close and stole a few weapons from the ones that fell dead due to the elves.

Nell was in the process of fighting one of her and Fili's barrel when she heard him yell, "Kili!" She shoved a blade through the orc and turned around. Seeing an arrow in Kili's leg her face lost all color, her heart was pounding so loud she was amazed no one else could hear it. Yes, she was angry with him and hurt beyond all belief, but he was still her love, her heart and soul. Nell would never wish harm to come to him. She watched as he pulled the lever freeing all of them and then fell back into his own barrel breaking the arrow.

It was impossible for her to keep an eye on him after that. They were once again careening down the river trying to kill the orcs when they came too close. The company also had to worry about the blasted elves who were following them and fighting off the orcs. At one point Legolas was using the dwarves' heads as stepping stones. Something Nell did not find amusing. She had been very tempted to shove him in the river when he got near her, but she held back because the blonde elf did kill an orc who had been aiming for her.

After Thorin threw an axe killing an orc sneaking up on Legolas the elves stopped following the company, letting the rapid river lead them away from the Mirkwood kingdom and the orc pack that was following them.


	16. Laketown

It didn't take long for the current stop pushing them forward at a rapid pace, but at least when it had they had managed to lose the orcs. Something Nell was extremely grateful for as the moved toward shore and she climbed out of the barrel with Fili's help. She was completely soaked and cold, but there was nothing to be done about it at the moment. They had no provisions and by the looks of things no way of collecting any either. "What are we to do now?" She whispered to Fili.

"I don't know, but Kili's leg needs binding." He looked over to his brother. Nell heard Thorin yell they had two minutes. She rolled her eyes and knowing that Kili wouldn't let anyone else tend his leg went to do so. Her healing skills weren't as good as Oin's and they didn't have any herbs or anything to treat it, but she would do what she could. She squatted in front of Kili and ripped his trousers a bit so she could get a better look at it. She grimaced seeing the black ooze come out of it.

"When we get wherever it is we're going this will need proper treatment," Nell said as she poured water over the wound and cleaned it to the best of her ability.

"Easy amrâlimê that hurts," Kili whined as Nell tied a piece of cloth around his leg to staunch the bleeding. She stood up and rubbed her hands on her trousers.

"Of course it hurts you were shot," she said, her tone completely aloof as she walked away from him. She hated that he was injured and in pain, but she was still hurt, by what he had done and not willing to forgive him just yet. Kili tried to talk to her, figure out what he had done wrong, but nothing he did seemed to get her to open up.

And when they climbed onto Bard's barge she was still not talking to him. She didn't utter a word to him until after they had reached Laketown, and that was only to tell him to stop whining and get back in his barrel. Which she wished they hadn't had to do. Getting covered in fish was probably the nastiest thing to ever happen to her. The smell was atrocious and she could feel the slime as it went through her clothes and into her skin. She prayed to Mahal it would be over soon.

Nope, take that back, Nell thought. Going through Bard's toliet to get into his house was probably the nastiest thing she had ever had happened to her. Oh how she wanted a bath and clean clothes! She stood soaking wet, freezing, and feeling disgusting in Bard's living room. Hearing a young girl ask if they wold bring luck, she looked up. "Some of us will. Others not so much. They're too grumpy." She nodded toward Thorin and Dwalin.

Tilda giggled and looked at her. "You're a girl. Oh Sigrid look she's a girl." She pointed at Nell in excitement.

Nell smiled and nodded her head. She found the young girl adorable. "I am indeed. My name is Nell. It's a pleasure to meet you…"

"Oh my name's Tilda. Come with me and I'll dress you up," she offered.

The others grumbled as Nell was lead from the living room and to a bedroom. They didn't think it fair that she was going to get clean, dry clothes that didn't smell like fish, while they couldn't. But it wasn't her fault that she was small enough to fit in the girl's clothes while the others couldn't fit in Bard's nor his son Bain's.

Sigrid brought forth a bucket of warm water, a small bottle of oil and some cloth for Nell to clean up with. "Here this should help with the smell."

Nell stripped out of her nasty clothes and began cleaning herself up. "Thank you for this girls. It's really kind of you to offer your clothes. I'll be sure to find away to repair you," she told them as she washed her hair.

Tilda came bounding up to her, holding out a few different dresses for her to try on. "No need ta thank us. You're pretty and nice. And you deserve to get out of those smelly clothes." She saved her hand under her nose causing both Nell and Sigrid to laugh. "You can wear one of these while we wash them for you," she said. Nell took the dresses and ended up trying on all of them, but Tilda told her the first one looked the best. She changed back into it and gave the sweet young girl a hug.

"I know you said I don't have to thank you, but really I do. A princess always thanks those that help her," Nell said. Both Sigrid and Tilda looked at her with wide eyes. "Princess?" Tilda asked. Nell nodded her head, finding their awe adorable. "Aye I am," Nell replied.

The two girls continued asking her all sorts of questions as they made their way back to the living room only to notice the others had left. Nell looked over at Bain hoping to get some answers as to where the others could have taken off to.

"They went to get proper weapons. They haven't been gone long," he explained.

Nell sighed and shook her head. She couldn't believe those jerks had left her. She was going to go give them all a talking to once she caught up with them. "Thank you, Bain. I hope this isn't the last I see of you three," she gave them each a hug and took off hoping to catch the others before it was too late. Of course when she finally did find them they were in the town square.

As she walked up to them Thorin was arguing with Bard about entering the mountain. It would seem the bowman had figured out the truth of who they were and what they were planning to do. "So much for secrecy," she whispered as Thorin began talking to the people once more about sharing in wealth.

Fili heard her and smiled as he ran to her, but Nell held him at arms length. "You left me. All of you just left me behind in Bard's house. If you think for one second you're getting a hug you can forget it. If you thought I was hurt and upset earlier now I'm even more so. What were you thinking?" She asked.

A pout came to the fair haired prince's lips. "We were going to come back for you I swear. I even tried to get Thorin to wait, but he was too impatient. I'm sorry Gimlelul. You know I would never hurt you intentionally," he explained. Nell bit the inside of her cheek thinking it over before she threw herself in his arms. She believed what he had said; she should have known he wouldn't abandon her. It was just hard for her after what Kili had done.

"I forgive you, Fee," she muttered into his neck. He held her close and rubbed her back soothingly. "But you don't forgive Kili for what he did, do you?" He asked. She pulled back and looked up at him.

"I love him and I always will, but knowing he has feelings for Tauriel...I don't know if I can ever forgive that. The way he talked to her was like our connection, our marriage, our love didn't matter and that broke my heart," she said as a few tears leaked down her face.

Fili sighed heavily and ran his fingers through her hair before cupping her cheek. "Talk to him, give him a chance to explain. I'm sure it isn't what you think it is."


	17. Mending Things

That night all most all the company was happily eating the feast the master of Laketown had given them. There was plenty of food, ale, and good music going around but Nell wasn't enjoying it. She sat quietly in a corner talking to Bilbo. Fili had tried to get her to join them, but she wasn't in a mood to be around Kili. Which her fair haired husband had understood. It didn't stop him from coming to check on her every so often and she was grateful for it. But she was happy to sit in her little corner and talk with her friend until it was time to go to bed.

That night instead of sleeping between her husband's, Fili was in the middle. Kili was still completely lost on why Nell was upset with him as the only thing Fili would tell him was to think about Mirkwood. That wasn't enough to help him understand what was happening between him and his wife. And it pained him, maybe even more so than his leg. Kili laid awake most the night sweating, pale, and at a loss as to why Nell wouldn't speak to him.

Morning came early and with it the rush to reach the mountain before Durin's day as it was almost upon them. Almost everyone was at the ships preparing to leave except Bofur, Nell wasn't sure where he was. She had just finished putting a package in the boat when she heard Thorin telling Kili he couldn't come. She stopped helping load the boat and turned to see what was going on. She saw how pale and sickly her husband was and felt horrible. But what killed her was the heartbreak she saw in his eyes when Thorin forbid him from coming. She watched as Fili climbed from the boat and Thorin stopped him.

"Don't be a fool Fili. You belong with the company," Thorin said.

Fili shrugged his uncle off and looked at him coldly. "I belong with my brother." He made his way to Kili's side helping him to stand. Nell didn't hesitate to follow after them. No matter how upset she was with Kili, she would never abandon him. Especially not with how he looked.

"Nell what are you doing?" Thorin asked.

"My place is with them. It always has been and it always will be," she replied. Even if Kili wanted another she would not abandon him in his time if need.

Oin made his way off the boat and to their side as well. "I'll stay with the lad. My place is with the wounded," he said.

And so that was how Nell, Fili, Kili, Oin, and Bofur(who had overslept and finally showed up) found themselves left behind. They rushed to ask the master of Laketown for help, but he refused and so they went to Bard's home.

"I'm done with dwarves," Bard said as he went to close the door.

Nell placed her hand on it and stopped him, gazing at him pleadingly. "I know we have no right to ask anything of you, but please Kili is sick and we have nowhere else to go. I fear he will die if you turn us away," she begged. And because Bard was a kind man who wouldn't wish death upon anyone he let them him. And it helped that his daughters were fond of Nell. Oin and Nell were quick to try and tend to Kili once they got him inside, but nothing seemed to work.

"We need kingsfoil," Oin said. And Nell knew he was right.

"We feed it to the pigs," Bard told them. Bofur of course was willing to go and try to find it.

Nell stood next to Kili holding his hand. He gave her a side smile. "I don't know what it is I did to upset, but I am sorry for it. I love you and I would never want to hurt you," he told her, but his voice was weak. Even so Nell bit her lip and looked at him, unsure. It was hard for her to believe him after the looks she had seen him give Tauriel, but she desperately wanted to. Before she could reply she felt the house shake.

"It's coming from the mountain," Bain said.

Fili and Nell both looked to Bard. "Take your family and go," the fair haired prince said. Bard looked at them both sadly.

"Go where? There is nowhere to go," the bowman replied.

"Are we going to die da?" Tilda asked. Nell looked to the young girl and shook her head. She would not let that happen. Not after everything the girls had done for her. They helped her bath, loaned her clothes, washed her own (which she had changed back into), and treated her with nothing except kindness. She couldn't let anything happen to them.

"Of course not," Bard tried to reassure her, but his tone didn't hold the strength he hoped it would.

"The dragon's going to kill us," Tilda cried.

"Not if I kill it first." Bard ripped a black arrow down from under drying herbs. And the others looked at him in surprise as him and Bain left. They didn't think there were anymore of the arrows that could kill Smaug left but yet they had been wrong.

The hour was growing late, Kili was getting worse, Bain had returned without his father, and the others had no idea where Bofur was. Things were beginning to look dire and no one knew what to do. A sound on the roof caught Nell's attention and she looked up curiously. She then noticed Sigrid standing outside on the balcony and asked her to come in. The young girl agreed but right before she could close the door a orc dropped down, causing her to scream.

The next few minutes were a blur as Nell pulled a knife off the table and began fighting. Sigrid was throwing things and Bain had flipped a table for the girls to hide behind, but their rescue came in the form on Tauriel and Legolas. During the fighting Kili had been pulled to the ground and was now crying out in pain. Legolas left after all the orcs were dispatched and Tauriel went to follow, but something stopped her.

"What are you doing?" Nell heard Bofur ask.

"I'm going to save him," Tauriel replied walking back in the house carrying the kingsfoil in her hand. She walked over to Kili rubbing it between her hands before pushing it into his wound. Kili began thrashing about and it took all of them to hold him down as the Tauriel chanted, "Menno o nin na hon i eliad annen annin, hon leitho o ngurth." There was a white glow about her that had everyone mesmerized, but Kili seemed to be getting better.

Just as the elf finished he looked at her completely dazed. "Nell, where is my beautiful wife? She is the most beautiful woman to ever walk the earth, but she is far from me now. Angry from slight I do not know. I wish I could get her to forgive me. She is my heart and soul and it pains me to know she is hurt because of me." He sighed and closed his eyes.

Nell moved so that she was right above Kili's face. Hearing him tell Tauriel what he had made her realize that she had been worried for nothing, that he didn't have any feelings for the elf and now she felt guilty. "Oh, Kee. I'm right here my love. And I'm so sorry for ever being angry with you. I should have never doubted your love for me," she whispered. Kili's eyes opened and they seemed much clearer than they had before.

"Why would you ever doubt it?"

"They way you talked to Tauriel. They way you gazed at her."

"Oh amrâlimê. What I feel for her is nothing more than gratitude and friendship. She saved my life and I was amazed at her skills. I could never love anyone other than you. You're my one. No one can take me from you."

"But the trousers thing?"

"A mere jest to see if I could make an elf blush. Though she really should have checked I had a small dagger," he told Nell with a grin.

"Why didn't you use it against the spiders?"

"Then the elves would have taken it. This way I got to keep it," Kili explained.

Nell laughed and gave him a kiss. And that easily things were back to normal between them.


	18. Reaching Erebor

Now that Kili was healed it was time for him, Fili, Nell, Tauriel, and Bard's children to leave. Smaug was coming for the town and if they didn't leave now they would surely die. Even taking a boat and trying to escape didn't mean they would live, but it was much better than waiting for death to claim them. And so they were grabbing their things to make a run for it. Except Bain refused to leave without his and the girls father.

"If you stay here your sisters will die. Is that what your father would want?" Tauriel asked the young boy. Of course that wasn't what Bard would want and Bain knew that, so without further argument they all loaded up in a boat and were trying to leave the town.

They were moving slow trying to avoid the other boats, the burning town, and Smaug. At one point they crashed into the master's boat causing gold to spill over the sides and into the lake. The master cried out and Nell glared at him. "Good for nothing greedy weasel," she snarled. She had disliked him and his little pet Alfred from the moment she had met them.

As they moved Nell watched their surroundings and she caught sight of Bard moving across the rooftops. And she wasn't the only one. Sigrid and Tilda were yelling for their father as he stood atop the bell tower firing his bow at Smaug. She didn't know where he had been before now, but she was surprised to see him standing against the dragon. But she admired his bravery.

"He hit it," Nell and Fili yelled over the screaming and crying of the townsfolk.

"No," Tauriel replied.

"He hit it. I saw him hit it," Kili said. Tauriel shook her head and Nell understood what she was saying. Nothing would pierce the dragon's hide. But Bain seemed to remember something and took off out of their boat. Nell tried to stop him as did the others, they almost tipped the boat doing so, but it didn't work the young boy was gone and quickly running to his father. Nell hated that she couldn't stop him, but she realized that Bain was just as brave as his father. She knew he would grow into a good man some day.

They watched as Bard killed Smaug and they watched as the dead dragon crashed into the bell tower that the bowman and his son stood upon. A few tears ran down Nell's face as she thought Bard had to be dead. She hugged his daughters to her and closed her eyes as they sailed along. When they reach the lake's bank they pulled the small boat on shore so that Sigrid and Tilda could go look for their father.

Nell stood watching all the survivors feeling pity for them, but she was worried that when they reached the mountain the others would be dead. As the others began getting the boat ready to sail closer to Erebor Kili and Nell looked at Tauriel.

"You are a lucky woman having two husbands who love you like they do," Tauriel said.

"I'm even more lucky that you saved Kili. I want to thank you for that. I didn't get the chance when we were back at Bard's." Nell smiled and looked to Kili glad to see him looking almost fully healed already.

Kili wrapped his arm around Nell's shoulder and pulled her into his side. "She's right we didn't get the chance to thank you. Surely there is something we can do to repay you," he said. Tauriel shook her head no.

"You're friendship is payment enough. Knowing that I helped you stay alive so that you could be with Nell is good enough. I see how much you care for one another and I only wanted to help keep you together as you should be" she replied.

Nell bit her lip and looked up at the elf. "Why don't you come with us? Your help would be appreciated and your friendship cherished," she offered. But before Tauriel could reply Legolas showed up and she left with him. Nell and Kili climbed back in the boat and they finally pushed off heading toward the mountain, their future home. The place where Nell one day be queen with Fili and she would give both him and Kili children. A future she was looking forward to despite the small bit of fear she held in her heart about the others.

As the gate of Erebor came into view they all stopped and admired it for the beauty it held. "We've finally made it. Our home. We've been through so much I often wondered if we would ever make it here," Nell said.

Kili took one of Nell's hand in his and Fili took her other. "Now we're home and we're safe. Let's go find the others," Fili said. And soon they were walking into the mountain and looking around. Nell wasn't entirely sure danger had passed now that they reached the mountain, but she pushed that to the back of her mind. She forgot about Azog and his son Bolg, she forgot that the two Gundabad orcs were hunting her family. All she could think about was finding Thorin and Bilbo making sure they along with the rest of company was all safe.

Bofur began calling out, "Bifur! Bombur! Anybody?"

Bilbo came running to meet them as they walked through the halls. "Bilbo!" Nell cried out and ran to the hobbit wrapping him up in a tight hug. "Oh Bilbo I was so worried about you," she whispered into his neck. Bilbo patted her back and then pulled away from her.

"We must get out of here. All of us," Bilbo told them.

"But we only just arrived," Bofur said voicing everyone's confusion.

"He's been down there for days. He doesn't eat, he doesn't sleep," Bilbo said.

"Who?" Nell asked wondering what it was they were missing.

"Thorin!" Bilbo yelled and then he lowered his voice, "Thorin. I think there's a sickness that lies on this place."

Fili, Kili, and Nell all looked at each worried for Thorin and then completely ignoring Bilbo they went running down more stairs and when they saw the great treasure hoard they stopped. Walking over the gold, jewels, and gems was Thorin only he didn't look like the Thorin they knew. He was dressed in fine clothes, a crown upon his head, but there was this strange air about him. There was clearly something wrong with him and it worried Nell.

Thorin looked up and smiled. "Behold the great treasure hoard of Thror." He tossed a ruby which Fili caught and looked at. "Welcome my sister-son's and Nell to Erebor." He spread his arms out wide and smiled, but Nell realized that the smile didn't reach his eyes which seemed to be glazed over.


	19. We Have To Fight

Nell sat in one of the many halls of Erebor her eyes closed and her head leaned back against the wall. Her hands rested on her knees as they were pulled up to her chest. She was so tired. She hadn't had proper rest since she reached the mountain. Thorin was working them all like dogs wanting them to find the Arkenstone and then he had them building a wall of stone to block the front gate. Nell was tired, scratch that she was flat out exhausted and so she had snuck away to find a moment's rest. It didn't matter if it was for 20 minutes or for 20 hours. As long as she managed to get some sleep she didn't care.

Even in the strange position she was sitting in Nell was able to fall asleep. She was so exhausted that her body didn't protest sleeping in such a way. A light snore left her as she finally caught up on some much needed rest.

"Nell? Amrálimé where are you?" Kili called as he walked down the hall. Nell had been gone for two hours and him and Fili had grown concerned for her. When he spotted her sleeping propped up against the wall he shook his head and took off his cloak. For now he would leave her to sleep and let Fili know where she was so he would quit worrying.

A couple hours later Nell woke up feeling much better than she had and stretched. Feeling cloth slide off of her she looked down and noticed that Kili's cloak was resting in her lap. She smiled and got up taking it with her. She was walking down the hall when she heard voices yelling. It sounded like Kili and he was angry. With furrowed brows Nell rushed to the front gate and up the makeshift stairs to join the rest of the company and find out what all the yelling was about.

"What in Durin's name is going on?" She asked looking over the ramparts seeing Bard, Thranduil, and the elven army. Her eyes went wide and her face paled. There was no way they could fight against all of the elves. Yes, they were great warriors and had taken on many obstacles, but they numbered just 14 true warriors and Thranduil had a whole army and Bard had his own makeshift army.

"They have the Arkenstone," Fili whispered to her. Nell looked to him in surprise and then looked down at Bard and Thranduil wondering how they had came by the stone.

"It is a ruse, a trick. The Arkenstone is in this mountain," Thorin snarled.

"It's not a trick. I gave it to them," Bilbo said. Nell turned and looked at him in confusion, but when she saw the look he was giving Thorin she understood why he had done it. Thorin hadn't been himself ever since they had came to Erebor. Like his grandfather before him, he had dragon sickness. A sickness of the mind that made him only concerned about his treasure, about finding the stone. And she knew just as Bilbo knew, giving Thorin the stone would have made it worse. But now she feared what Thorin would do to the hobbit and with good reason.

Thorin grew angry and tried to have Bilbo thrown from the ramparts, but nobody would listen to him. Growing even more angry the king was going to do it himself before Gandalf yelled at him. Thorin let go of Bilbo letting him scamper off and with the help of Nell and Bofur the little hobbit returned to the wizard where he would be safe.

"I can't believe it's come to this. A battle we shouldn't be fighting. One we can't win," she whispered. Bofour rested a hand on her shoulder and gave her a sad smile. Nell shook her head and tuned everything out as she tried to think of a way to knock sense back into Thorin. She was so lost in thought that she didn't even realize what was going on until the first sounds of battle hit her ears.

Leaning over the edge of the ramparts she saw elves, dwarves, and men fighting alongside one another against an army of orcs. "Oh no. Dain," she muttered.

"I'm going over. Who's coming with me?" Fili cried. Everyone gave a battle cry in return including Nell. She was more than ready to go and help her kin take down the orcs.

"Stand down," Thorin commanded.

"What? Thorin you can't be serious," Nell said.

"Are we to do nothing?" one of the others asked.

"I said stand down." Thorin turned from them and went back down the stairs. Nell was completely flabbergasted. They were dwarves, fighters, and they never turned away from a fight. Especially not one that involved kin and yet Thorin expected them to do absolutely nothing even though the fight going on was theirs not Dain's as the army of orcs belonged to Azog.

Nell sat a rock right behind the wall feeling defeated. Dwalin had went to try and talk sense into Thorin, but it had gotten him nowhere. In fact the king had actually threatened to kill his best friend. The Thorin Nell knew and loved was lost. She wasn't sure she would ever get him back and even if she did it would probably be too late. Everyone outside of Erebor would probably die.

Hearing footsteps Nell lifted her head and saw Thorin. She eyed him warily, but soon realized he was back in his old clothing and his eyes weren't glazed over anymore.

"I will not hide behind a wall of stone while others fight our battles for us!" Kili exclaimed as he stormed toward his uncle. "It's not in my blood Thorin," he said softer this time.

Thorin smiled softly at him. "No it is not we are sons of Durin and Durin's folk do not flee from a fight." He rested his head upon his nephew's for a moment before turning to look at the others. "I have no right to ask this of any of you, but will you follow me, one last time?" He asked.

Nell ran toward Thorin and hugged him. "Of course we will. We're with you Thorin. And we'll fight beside you until the end. It's good to have you back," she said. Thorin kissed her cheek and then pulled away from her. It was time to knock down the barricade and join the fight.

As soon as there was nothing blocking their way the whole company went running from the Mountain following their king. They knew this might be the end, but they also knew they had to fight. And so without worry about what would happen to them, they all dove into the chaos, the madness that was a battlefield.


	20. Keep Marching On

**A/N: This chapter was inspired by the song Battlescars by Paradise Fears and the video that has clips of Fili and Kili**

Nell sat covered in blood feeling tired, almost broken and defeated. Ever since Thorin had broken the barricade to Erebor down and the company came running out, she had been fighting orc after orc. Her muscles ached and she wasn't entirely sure she could swing her sword again if she needed to. But she had to keep marching on. She couldn't give up, not know. Not when they were so close to defeating Azog. For Thorin, the man she considered a father, the dwarf who had lost so much, and for her husbands who she had promised to protect; she would keep fighting until she couldn't fight anymore. This was worth fighting for.

With a deep breath she willed her body to keep going, to do one last thing. Looking out from the little spot in which Fili had hid her when they searched the tower she saw Azog holding her husband by the back of his neck and taunting Thorin. She knew what the pale orc was planning and she wasn't going to let it happen. A grimace covered her face as she stood, her body protesting the movement, but she did it. Letting out a battle cry Nell ran forth as fast as she could to stop Azog from stabbing Fili. And her plan worked. Unfortunately it hadn't worked the way she wanted. Instead of bringing her sword up in time, Nell had stopped Fili from getting stabbed by getting stabbed herself and causing Azog to drop Fili.i

Nell looked down at herself and right below her left collarbone Azog's blade rested. She looked up at him as he snarled. "Guess you failed at ending the line of Durin again," she told him with a raspy breath. He pulled his blade from her and she dropped to her knees. Tears poured down her face, but they weren't out of pain or even sadness. Nell was alright with dying. She had done the one thing she said she would do, protect the line of Durin even if it meant her life. And with as much blood was coming from her wound it very well might. "Nooo!" Fili yelled as he picked up her sword that she had dropped and drove it through Azog's heart finally ending the pale orc's life.

Dropping the sword he raced toward his wife sliding on his knees to rest beside her, pulling her head into his lap. "Come on Nell you can't leave us like this. You gotta keep fighting, this can't be the end." Fili pushed her bloody matted hair from her face. "I wish I could keep going Fee, for you and for Kili, for Thorin, but this is the end. I'm sorry we didn't get to enjoy Erebor together. I'm sorry I won't get the chance to rule by your side one day. To give you and Kili children." Nell coughed and could feel herself growing weaker. Tears poured from Fili's eyes and dropped upon her cheeks. He couldn't believe this was the end. She had saved him, but now he was going to have to live his life without her. How were him and Kili suppose to carry on?

"I refuse for this to be the end. We need you, we can't do this on our own. You'll be alright. I'll carry you home and Oin will patch you up. Just don't give up," Fili choked out. At this point he wasn't sure she was going to make it, but his mind, his heart couldn't handle the thought of her not being there anymore. He had to have her beside him. He didn't think he could bare not waking up beside her, watching her make them breakfast, sword training with her, pulling pranks on Dwalin with her and Kili, going to bed beside her. Fili needed her, Kili needed her. "You're going to have to do this on your own. You're going to have to be strong for Kili. But mostly be strong for yourself. Please don't let this break you." Nell reached up cupping his cheek leaving a bloody print.

With a shuddering breath she closed her eyes and laid still. Fili held her close crying in anguish. Nell had been his heart and soul for so long and now he felt completely shattered. He didn't know what to do without her. She had always been there for them, no matter what. Even when she thought Kili loved another she had stayed by him. The thought of not being there was one he couldn't fathom. Who was supposed to keep him sane when he had to deal with lessons from Thorin? Who was supposed to protect Kili from cruel words and make him feel better? Who was supposed to love them and give them little ones?

Fili was so busy crying over Nell that he didn't even hear the others approach. He was lucky it wasn't an orc or he would be dead. Thorin and Dwalin had watched as Nell saved the eldest prince and as soon as it happened they both raced forth trying to get to them in time, but it looked like they had failed. Nell was gone and there was nothing anyone could do. Thorin rested his hand on Fili's shoulder making the fair haired prince look up. "I'm so sorry Fili. If I could bring her back I would. I loved her like a daughter. She will be sorely missed." He let out a heavy sigh. "But we must end this. Bolg is bringing another army." He hated to leave Nell just laying there, but if they didn't win this fight she wouldn't get the burial she deserved. It was hard for Fili to let go of his wife, but after a few minutes of fighting the urge to stay and just let Bolg end his life as well he stood up to join his uncle.

"Where's Kili?" He asked when he didn't see his brother with them.

"He rushed off after hearing you yell. We must find him," Thorin replied.

Kili had fought his way through the tower killing every orc in sight. Blinding rage and heartache fueled his movements. He wasn't stupid and though he hadn't seen what had happened, the pained cry of his brother was enough to tell him Nell was gone. He wanted to kill every piece of filth that dare lay a hand on her. She was so precious, so kind, so loving and now she was gone. They would all pay for taking someone as good as her from the world.

"Kili!" a voice called out. One he recognized. It was Tauriel. He called back to her until he found her, but unfortunately Bolg had gotten there first. Kili jumped in the fray and tried to save her, but Bolg was bigger and stronger and easily took him down. Tauriel jumped on his back, but Bolg threw her off and smirked at her. Holding onto Kili's chest he bent him down over his knee and held the pointed end of his mace over the dwarf's heart. Kili didn't even fight, he was ready to go. He wanted to be with Nell. He couldn't handle living a life without his best friend, his partner in crime, his heart, his soul, his wife. He smiled at Tauriel, but a tear slipped from his eye knowing his big brother would be alone.

Closing his eyes Kili welcomed death, but it never came. Opening his eyes he looked up and saw two blades shoved through Bolg's chest. Thorin and Fili had made it just in time to save him. He looked at his big brother with sorrow filled eyes and hugged him as they cried together. They held each other as their pain, their anguish, their sorrow poured down their faces. Neither price knew what to do. At a time were they really could use Nell and her comfort she was gone. She would no longer be able to wipe the tears from their faces, no longer tell them everything would be alright, she would no longer laugh with them. Nell was gone and they were left all alone to bare the burden not knowing how or even if they could.

"Don't give up hope yet lads. She still breaths if only just." Dwalin had walked up behind Fili and Kili carrying the broken body of their wife.


	21. Life After Death

Fili, Kili, and Thorin were exhausted. There was so much to be done to restore Erebor to its former glory. Funeral pyres had to be made for those killed during the battle of the five armies; food, clothing, and other supplies had to be found. But most of all, they had to take care of Nell. The three of them took turns watching over her as she slept. Her wound had been severe and the healers weren't sure she would live. But her husbands as well as the rest of the company refused to give up hope.

At one point Fili, Kili, Thorin, and even Dwalin had thought her dead after the fatal blow Azog had given her, but Mahal had been on their side and she still lived. Dwalin carried her back to the mountain after the fighting was over and the healers tended her wound. It was mostly closed up, but she was still pale, her heartbeat was weak, and she was showing no signs of improvement. But that didn't stop the others from coming to her room, talking to her, telling her stories, or bringing flowers. Ori knitted her a blanket and Bilbo told her about Fili becoming exasperated having to deal with the other lords and ladies. Fili and Kili would clean her and make sure to move her so she didn't get bed sores.

It was a month later when most of the rooms had been repaired and letters had been sent to Ered Luin inviting the rest of their kin to the mountain that Nell finally showed signs of life. Fili was resting his head on the bed beside her and holding her hand when he felt it twitch in his. Raising his head up he looked at her with hope filled eyes. "Nell? Gimlelul? Can you hear me?" He asked. Her hand twitched again and her eyes started to slowly open, but she was still too weak to open them all the way.

"I...can...hear you," she whispered. Her throat was dry and her voice cracked due to lack of use, but she was finally awake. Fili started crying tears of joy and pulled her into a hug. A grunt left Nell as her wound was still tender and her body ached from lack of movement.

It took a week of the others helping her walk around her room before she was finally able to walk on her own, but now she was able to move about even if it was slowly. And tonight she was getting ready for the coronation. Now that Dis and the rest of their kin had made it to Erebor it was time to officially crown Thorin king and crown Fili as his heir along with Nell.

The coronation went smoothly and now Nell was sitting in between her husbands enjoying copious amounts of ale just like they were. Everyone was drunk or at least close to it, songs were being sung, people were dancing, and laughs were being had by everyone. After some time Fili and Kili drug Nell back to their room were they made gentle love to her for the first time in a long time.

Nell had been up and about for over a month now and most of the mountain was restored. A small smile graced her lips as she watched Dwalin train the recruits. She had managed to get a few moments to herself where Thorin wasn't complaining about some trade agreement or some treaty with Mirkwood or something else, so she came to the training grounds in hopes of him not thinking to look for her there. Just because her and Fili were supposed to rule one day didn't mean that Thorin had to overload them with responsibility right now. He had advisors for a reason and Nell wished he would seek them out instead of her and Fili.

"Keep yer shield up or I'm gonna ring yer bell," Dwalin shouted at one of the young dwarves.

Nell threw her head back in laughter. "I remember when you used to tell me the same thing. Didn't take long for me to learn that lesson," she said. Dwalin looked over at her with a grin. Something not many people got to see.

"Aye it didn't. And maybe if you had a shield when you went against Azog we wouldn't have been worrying about your death. Tell them how important a shield is." He nodded his head toward the recruits.

Nell walked over to them and pulled down her tunic just enough to show her scar. "You see that?" The recruits nodded. "I didn't have a shield when I rushed in front of Azog to save my husband and because of that I almost died. So learn to use that shield properly and keep it on you," she told them. The recruits nodded once more and began working harder.

Dwalin walked over to Nell and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Ya didn't almost die, Nell. You did die. When we got ta ya and Fili yer heart wasn't beating. They took off and I stayed with ya praying to Mahal and pushing on her chest, giving you my own breath until ya came back," he said. Nell's brows furrowed and she cocked her head. She hadn't been told that before. Fili and Kili had only told her, she had almost died.

"Why didn't Fili or Kili tell me?"

"They didn't know lass. They were so worried about ya I didn't think I should worry them more, but here ya are alive and healthy," he said patting her on the shoulder. Nell felt her stomach lurch and turned to the side vomiting. "Almost healthy," Dwalin corrected himself.

Nell wiped her mouth clean and smiled at him. "I'm healthy. That's nothing to worry about. It's perfectly normal." She rested her hand on her belly her smile widening.

Dwalin's eyes went wide. "Yer pregnant?" He asked.

"Yes, but don't say anything. I'm going to tell Fili and Kili tonight," she told him.

That night Nell made both her husbands' favorite meals and sat gifts on the table to give them. "I have something to tell you, but first open your gifts." She pointed at the packages. Fili picked his up first and opened it to find a small wooden sword a child would use to train with. He looked at her in confusion as Kili opened his and pulled out two tunics, one small for a babe and one for him. They both read 'Durin Archers.'

"Amrálimé are you trying to tell us you're pregnant?" Kili asked as he looked at the items. Nell's smile was from ear to ear as she nodded her head. Kili sat the tunics down and rushed to hug her. "I can't believe it, you're having a baby," he said.

Fili was quick to join in on the hug. "This is wonderful news," he said before kissing her tenderly.

Months later, Nell gave birth to a dark haired little girl. Kili now had a daughter named Gisela. But that wasn't the only child Nell would have. In time she fell pregnant again and gave birth to a perfect blonde haired little boy. Fili now had a son named Frerin after his uncle. And both children were loved dearly. Gisela took up archery much like her father, though she could use a sword and Frerin carried around multiple weapons much like his own father.

It would seem there was hope for life after death after all.


End file.
